Welcome to Minecraft (You'll Never Leave)
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: They say science is for advancement in human evolution. Making the world better place. This may all be true in some cases, but I've witnessed first hand what science can do to people if put in the wrong hands. Science is what put me here.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

Prologue

"Hey guys Cry here. Today I'm playing Minecraft. I played an Amnesia map on this game a while back. I thought that was fun so I figured 'hey why not?'" Cry started up the world he made, and walked around aimlessly. "I need wood. How do I get it?" He started hitting buttons until he left clicked. Cracks formed on the tree. "Huh. Neat." He held the left button, and the cracks grew until the tree broke.

"I have figured out half of the game title! Yes! Now I need to figure out how to open my inventory." Cry started hitting random buttons. Finally he hit the 'E' key. "Yes! I got an achievement!" Someone walked behind Cry. He heard the shuffling of footprints, and turned around. "What the-" He jumped out of his chair dodging a blow that would have knocked him out. He managed to exit the room, but tripped over his cat.

"Damn it cat!" Cry screamed, and stood up quickly. "Gotta get out." His hand was on the doorknob when he was hit over the side of the head, and slumped down the wall.

Wha-what happened? Cry thought when he woke up. He tried to touch his mask, but handcuffs kept his hands behind his back. He looked around. "I'm in a cage." Cry tried speaking, but couldn't form the words. He tried moving his tongue around, but there was a large ball of cotton blocking any and all speech. Okay. I got bashed in the head, I'm gagged and now I don't know where I am. Nice. He looked around. There were two other people. Should I wake them up? One of the figures twitched. Nah. Might as well delay the terror. There was a movement beside him. Mumbling brought no response. Cry was about to dismiss the movement as a figment of his imagination when a kick landed on his arm.

Cry twisted his head to face this person. He didn't look familiar. Giving this person a look of sympathy was an option, but he felt the mask he always wore pushing against his face. The only comforting gesture that was possible was looking at the other man to give some acknowledgement. He had short curly brown hair, and his eyes were brown. There was this look of fear on his face that told Cry the story.

He had gone through the same thing.

A door to the right of the two people opened. They looked towards the noise. There was a woman looking at them. She opened the cage door, and grabbed the unconscious figure. He had longish brown hair. The other guy -who was probably the other person's friend- tried to scream through the gag in his mouth.

He tried to stand, but nothing worked. He screamed again. The door closed. Tears were streaming down the guys face. Cry didn't know what to do. He couldn't comfort the other man he was bound and gagged! The woman returned, this time taking the other man. He screamed and kicked, anything that would free him. Cry looked in terror as the door closed.

What is she doing to them?

He looked around for any means of escape.

C'mon Cry think! There has to be a way to escape.

He fought tears that threatened to stream down his face as he realized that escape was hopeless.

I wonder what dying is like. I know it happens in video games, but that's different.

Cry sat in silence for what felt like hours, when the door opened again. The woman grabbed the back of Cry's shirt, and dragged him behind her. She walked through a door, that introduced a large machine. Cry gulped, waiting for the inevitable. The woman took the gag out of his mouth. Cry looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well, my team and I have been working on this machine for a while." She gestured to the large machine. "We needed to test it, so we thought why not find some 'volunteers' and see how this baby will work."

"So, you kidnapped people, and you don't even know if they're alive."

"We know that most of them died, but the last few sets of people we've sent didn't die on the way."

"On the way?"

"Yes, this is a teleporter. It can take you to new places. Some that don't even exist in this world." I gave her a look of bewilderment.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you can go to worlds that originally would never exist in our world." She pointed the machine.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No." She shot me with the machine, causing me to black out as I hit the ground.

**So, this is my new non LOAC Minecraft story. How was it? I'll tell you right now it's going to get better and longer, it's just that I wanted to do third person for the prologue. As for the vague use of names. I'll be doing the introductions in the next few chapters, so don't fret. Also, I pre-wrote this story while LOAC, Middle School, and TSG were still in progress. I mentioned that in the last chapter of LOAC book 2. Anyway, later Legends!**


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 1

I landed on the ground. "Damn." I said, and sat up. "Women." I looked up. The sun and the clouds were squared off. I turned my head to look at my surroundings. A butterfly flew in front of me. I'm in Crazy Craft! It took every fiber of my being to keep myself from passing out from shock. The world I knew so well was my new environment. There was a groan behind me.

I turned around. "Ty!" I said, and shook my friend awake. "We're in Crazy Craft!"

"Huh?" He lifted his head. "Adam! You-you're in your skin!"

"You are too!" I said, and we stood up. "Are you okay?" I asked. Ty looked himself up and down.

"I think so." We started walking until I tripped over something.

"Ow." I was flat on the ground, my face in the dirt and grass. I turned around while trying to stand. My eyes landed on the guy I saw when we were still in the "real" world so to say.

"Woah man you okay?" I asked. There was no response. I shook him. His chest was rising and falling at a slow rhythmic pace, but he didn't show any sign of regaining consciousness. I looked at Ty. He nodded while grabbing the legs. I picked up the arms.

The sun was setting by the time we finished a medium-sized house. We had placed three beds, and the stranger on one of them. He was still asleep. My stomach growled.

"Ty? Tomorrow we're making a wheat farm." I said, and my friend nodded.

"definitely. Then we'll make a chicken farm then a cow farm. That way we'll have leather, and feathers for arrows." Ty was always better at survival than me. Hands down.

The sun was swallowed by an army of blues, navys, and purples.

"We might as well sleep." I said when the moans, groans, and clanking of bones started. Huh, I guess I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! I hope next time you'll join me in my rhyme. I need help. I slowly slipped into the covers. Sleep welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

"Wake up Cry!" A voice said.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, and gasped at what was in front of me. There were flowers of all colors and hues covering rolling green hills. The sight was so beautiful it felt almost unnatural. I looked at a sparkling lake in front of me. Someone beckoned me towards it.

"Stop it!" The voice said, and the singing stopped. "Sirens. They always do that."

"Where am I?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked enraged. The flowers swaying was what kept my mind clear. The rage still bubbled though.

"You'll find out soon enough." The voice said.

"Can you tell me who you are?"

"That I cannot." I sighed.

"You can't tell me anything can you?"

"No, not everything." My ears perked up.

"What can you tell me?"

"Not much, but I can give you some insight on the problem."

"Problem?" I asked. There was a sigh.

"Yes quite a big one actually." He began. "There are some people in an alternate world -your world-. They're breaking a balance that keeps this world from spiraling into chaos."

"What?" I asked.

"Shh. They think it's for this thing they call 'science'." I thought back to what the woman had said "my team and I have been working on this machine for a while."

"They've sent you and your friends here." He stopped. I took this as an opening.

"What-what's going to happen?"

"That I cannot predict. What I can say is that you have a chance to go home. The people you came here with know the world you entered. They'll help you."

"Help me with what?"

"All the dangers in this world. Most of the things there will kill you before you can kill them." The field started shaking. I didn't want to leave. From what the voice said, this new world is cutthroat! "Time is running short. The only thing I can tell you is only trust those of which you came with. They're the key to surviving."

I nodded. "I will." I said.

My head bolted up off the pillow.

**Alright. First thing, later on I will start to make Crazy Craft crazier, so don't fret! You will get all the craziness that is Crazy Craft in later chapters. Second, As you can probably tell my writing has changed drastically. It may be for the better. I don't know. That's up to you guys. I am also taking Ocs. So feedback and Ocs are appreciated. And as always, later Legends!**


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

**Welcome to a new chapter! As you can see I actually drew up a cover! Oh my god it's so amazing!**

**Not really, I'm sorta new to the whole drawing on a laptop thing. Sadly, the image manager didn't upload the whole picture, so if you want you can view the whole thing on my Deviant Art account. It's the same username as my Fanfiction account (Shameless advertising for the win!) How do you guys think I did? PLEASE TELL ME! ****So, anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Where am I?" He had woken up rather abruptly. One moment he was out cold the next he's bolting up like he was electrocuted. Ty and I looked at each other. He sighed. I guess I have to tell the guy where we are.

"We're in Minecraft, Crazy Craft to be more specific. It's a mod pack." I could tell the guys eyes were widening behind his mask. "What's your name?" I asked. I can't keep calling him 'guy' now can I?

"Cry." He said.

"That's a strange name. Well, I'm Adam, and that's Ty." I said. Cry shook our hands.

Nice to meet you." He said. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." I said.

"What? Three days!?"

"We couldn't wake you up." Ty said. Cry looked at his hands, then stood up.

"How do you use these things?" Ty and I laughed.

"Very carefully." I said. Cry didn't look amused. "It's like using real hands."

"Thank you." He walked over to the window and looked out. "Great."

"What?" Ty asked.

"I was playing this game before all this." I laughed.

"Ty and I were too. It's a sign!" Ty and Cry glared at me. "Sorry. I'm still in humor mode." I said. Ty smiled.

"He's the one who can't take anything seriously." I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"This guy. This guy. He- I got nothing." Cry and Ty laughed at me.

"You guys are mean." I sat down on my bed, and pretended to cry. "CRY MADE ME CRY!"

"That's so original." He said. I kept pretending to cry until it slowly turned into a laugh.

"Alright. We need food." Ty said, making my stomach growl.

"Yeah. We need seeds first-" I said

"Then we grow wheat-" Ty said.

"Lure some cows-"

"Breed them-"

"And start a chicken farm."

"What?" Cry asked.

"We're going to grow wheat to start a farm, and lure cows with that. We'll breed the cows. Then we'll have leather and meat. We'll start a chicken farm so we have meat, and feathers for arrows." I explained. "

Oh, Okay. I can get seeds."

"Yeah. You just punch the grass." Cry held back a laugh.

"I know it's bizarre. But it works." Ty said. We walked outside.

* * *

"Woah." Cry said. He was probably talking about the vast landscape. He started punching grass. I had to hold back a biting laugh. No matter how many times I see it anyone punching grass will make me crack up. I pulled out my pickaxe, and started mining.

"Ty!" Adam called.

"Yeah?"

"We're going inside!"

"Okay, I'm mining!"

I started going deeper and deeper into the mineshaft. Eventually I had a stack of iron. "That should hold us for a while." I said, and started exploring the shaft for diamonds, uranium, or any other ores to make the ultimate sword. There was a hissing sound behind me, and I ran forward just as the creeper exploded.

"I need to get out of here." I said, and pulled out my cobblestone. I started building up. I emerged up from the ground. "God! That was... unexpected." I looked around. "Where am I?" It was night, and the monsters were spawning.

"Great. The days I wish Minecraft had GPS." I had forgotten to mark our house on my map, so all I could do was walk around aimlessly. My sight was limited, but from what I kept smacking into I could deduce that I was in a forest. "I should probably look for a plains biome. At least then I my line of sight will-" Smack! An arrow right in my back. "OW!" What? It hurt? I looked around for its source. Another one in my arm. More pain. "Where are you!?" I screamed in frustration. One in my leg. I tried to run out of the woods, but they seemed to go on forever. I tripped, and my ankle twisted at an odd angle.

I cried out in pain, but I managed to stand up with the support of a tree. I grabbed the next tree, and repeated this for a while, until the pain in my ankle started the dim. I let go of the tree, walking slowly at first, speeding up until I broke out into a run. Very quickly I ran into a tree, and passed out.

**Deadlox! NO! Why? *Regains composure* So, that happened. I left you on a cliff hanger for a day. It may only be a day, but it's still a cliff hanger! I am so evil.**


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 3

"They've been missing for a while." I said, and hung up my phone. I had checked the Facebook, twitter, and all other accounts Ty and Adam owned. They weren't on. I sighed, grabbing a backpack while I pocketing my keys. I needed to see what was up.

* * *

I went to Ty's house first. He was the closest. I knocked on the door. "Ty! It's me Seto!" I called out. No response. I tried the door knob. It opened. "Strange..." I closed the door behind me. Locking it, I turned around. Ty's house looked like it had been robbed. "TY!" I yelled, stepping quietly just in case someone was still in here.

There was a scuffling noise. I dove into the closest door, and closed it quietly. A meow echoed through the empty house. I slowly opened the door. Ty's cat was rubbing against the door. "Hey." I rubbed its head.

I entered the kitchen. There was a note on the counter. I picked it up.

_Bread_

_Eggs_

_Milk_

It was Ty's handwriting. "Is this old?" I asked, opening the refrigerator. There was an open carton of milk. It was almost empty. I checked the expiration date. It had a day or two before it went bad. "Huh, so this is new." I said. I took out a notebook. It's time to play detective.

_Clue 1: Shopping list. relatively new._

I looked around the kitchen. There was an almost empty bag of bread sitting on the counter. I circled the clue. Twice, and added something:

_Kidnapped? On a trip?_

I marked out the latter. "Not a chance." I said. The cat rubbed against my leg. "Hey." I said. I walked through Ty's lower floor, but didn't find anything. "Well, I guess it's time to go upstairs." I shuddered, but walked up the stairs, my legs shaking. Slowly I opened the door to Ty's room. Minecraft was still up. I approached the computer, and nervously sat down.

_Clue 2: Minecraft still up._

I drew an arrow pointing at what I had written before with a big question mark. "Wait." I closed Minecraft, and checked the open tabs. Skype was up. "Adam." I said. "Why didn't it show him as active?"

_Clue 3: Ty was in a Skype call with Adam._

I checked the rest of the house, but didn't find anything else. I looked down at the cat. "You probably need to be fed." I bounded down the stairs to feed Ty's cat. It looked at me with a look of gratitude, so I decided to leave a large bowl of food for the cat since I don't think Ty'll be coming back anytime soon.

I walked back to my car, putting my head in my hands once I got in. "What has happened?" I sighed. "I need to go to Adam's house." I cranked up me car, and started driving. "Washington here I come."

* * *

I pulled up in the driveway, but only saw one car. "Didn't Adam say Alesa was going somewhere?" I tried to recall any such conversation. "Yeah, he did." I heard barking. Puffing air into my cheeks, I approached the front porch. "And Adam has dogs." They sounded hungry. I don't think they greet me kindly if I were to come in.

"But I have to." I swallowed, and tried the door. It gave way, and two dogs started jumping on me. I smiled, trying to keep them from scratching me. "Hey, yes, yes I know you're hungry. I'll get you some dog food." I made my way to the kitchen, finding two dog bowls.

"Don't worry, I won't take long." The dogs were now getting restless. I pulled out a bag of dog food, and filled the bowls. I cocked my head to the side, deciding that wouldn't be enough to last the dogs until Alesa gets back. I grabbed a couple big bowls, and filled them to the brim with food. Setting them beside the other bowls, I decided to leave her a note.

I explained what I knew about the situation, and added my contact information just in case she need to call me. After I finished, I pulled the sticky note from the pad, and attached it to a cabinet door. I looked around the kitchen, but didn't find anything too noticeable.

When I started making my way to the dining room there was a groan. "Adam?" I called. There wasn't a response, which worried me. I grabbed the closest heavy object I could find, and took slow steps to the dining room. I jumped out, then gasped. There was someone on the floor.

I walked closer, and held out my hand. They took it, and I could finally see the person's face. "Mitch?" I helped him up. "What happened."

"I don't know." He said. "I was visiting Adam. When I got here his house was a wreck." He stopped. I nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I ran to the living room, and didn't see Adam."

"Did you see anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah...well I couldn't see their face."

"But you saw someone."

"Yes, and when they saw me." He winced. "They pounced." I wrote that down. Mitch tilted his head to the side.

"I'm trying to find Adam and Ty." I explained.

"Oh...can I help?" I was kind of shocked. On the other hand Mitch probably wanted to find them as much as I do.

"Sure." I said, and dug around in my backpack to see if I had an extra notebook, and pen. "Here. Write down clues you find." I said, and Mitch nodded.

"You get upstairs, I get down?"

"Sure." I said, and bounded up the stairs. The first place I went was Adam's room. I sat down at the desk, and wiggled the mouse. Minecraft was still up. "Let's see if that Skype call was disconnected." It was.

_Clue 4: Skype, and Minecraft still up at Adam's_

I marked a suspect page, and started writing.

_Mysterous stranger: Mitch?_

"Sorry buddy. I just find it odd."

_Mitch: Found on the floor at Adam's. Claimed he was visiting and was knocked out. Saw someone. Could he be the stranger?_

I thought about it, and crossed it out. Mitch isn't that kind of guy.

I checked the rest of Adam's room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well anything that could be considered a clue. Too bad I don't have a fingerprint kit. I could really use some extra suspects right about now. That would make life so much easier.

"Seto!" Mitch called. I ran downstairs. Mitch was in the dining room. There was broken glass everywhere followed by a trial of blood.

_If there was broken glass, then there must have been a sound, so that would mean..._

"The video feed! Adam might have something recorded." Mitch and I ran to Adam's room.

I pulled up the most recent footage. I skipped through most of it until something caught my eye.

_There was the sound of a crash._

_"Did you hear that?" Adam asked._

_"Yeah." Ty said._

_"I'm going to check it out." Adam said, and I could hear him get up out of his chair. Ty didn't say a word, but I could tell he was scared stiff._

_Adam screamed, and there was the sound of glass breaking. I heard Ty jump up, and scream, then everything was silent._

Mitch and I looked at each other.

"This isn't good." I said. Mitch didn't respond. Tears were streaking his face. I sat him down, and wrapped him in a hug. That didn't calm him down much. Mitch shook his head.

"I'm fine." I stood up.

"Come on. We need to find out what's happening." I said. Mitch nodded.

"I'd better get some things together." He said, and pulled out his keys.

"I'll be here." I said.

I watched from the window as Mitch pulled away. How hadn't I noticed his car before?

I put the footage on my flash drive. It might be important later.

"Might as well see if I overlooked something." I went through the house with a fine toothed comb. I didn't find anymore evidence

"Man whoever did this sure is good at covering their tracks." I said. Mitch's car rolled up the road. I shouldered my bag. As I was walking out the door a note caught my eye. I picked it up, and stuffed it in my pocket.

"My car or yours?" Mitch asked when I walked outside. I looked between the cars.

"Mine." We opened the two front car doors, and I started it up.

**So, new characters! Yay! Kinda weird though. Oh well! Wonder what the duo of... something will find. Well, as always, later Legends!**


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

**So, I got a question: **

**Guest: Are you going to involve other characters, like TheCodyMaverick and Joebuz?**

**No, sorry I've already written in all the Youtubers I'm going to us, but if you have an OC, you can submit them! **

**That is all, make sure you enjoy the story**

**OR DIE! *Maniacal laugh* **

Chapter 4

"Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Ty hasn't come back!"

"What?" Adam looked panicked.

"Well, then we have to look for him!" I said, and grabbed a sword. We ran out the door.

"Let's check the woods." Adam said.

"Are you kidding Slender Man lives there! I don't want to find the eight pages!"

"We have to go there! Slender Man or no!" He started trekking through the woods.

"Let's split up." I looked around the woods. It would be hard to find Adam when the sun sets.

"No, it'll be too hard to find each other when the sun sets." Adam sighed.

"Okay, but how are we going to find Ty if we're together?"

"We'll just have to work harder." I said. "C'mon. To the woods!"

We looked for hours, and didn't find a thing.

"Adam, the sun is setting. We have to go."

"But we haven't found Ty!"

"We can't help Ty if we're dead!" I argued. Adam sighed, and walked out of the woods with me.

"I hope Ty's okay." He said, and I closed the door.

"I do too." I said, starting to cook some beef.

"We're running low." Adam said.

"Yeah, I know." I handed him a couple of pieces. I munched on mine half heartedly, while watching the mobs walked around outside. Adam finished his steak, and sat down on the bed. He looked the saddest I have ever seen him. It killed me.

"We'll look for him first thing in the morning." I promised.

"Okay." He said, as he wrapped himself in the covers. I laid down in the other bed, copying his example.

* * *

"Wake up!" Adam said. "It's the afternoon!" I bolted up.

"What?!" I ran out the door. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was asleep too!" He snapped. I started crashing through the forest. Adam was behind me running at a slower pace, but was still able to keep up. Eventually I stopped paying attention to where I was going.

"Cry!" Adam called. "We need to go back! I don't even know where we are!" I stopped running, and looked around. Nothing was familiar.

I sat down on the stray log, and buried my head in my hands. "Neither do I." I mumbled.

"We could try to just keep walking straight." Adam suggested.

"I guess that would work." We started to run in a straight line. Well about as straight of a line you can walk in a forest.

Eventually we found our house. The sun was already setting, so I just started cooking some beef. "I'm sorry man." I said.

"It's fine. It's just really sucks that we didn't find him."

"Yeah I know. I wish we had." I responded.

"It would've been great." I ate my beef. It tasted dry and flavorless. Adam had finished his already, and was sleeping.

I made sure he wasn't awake, and quietly opened the door. I had to set this right. I grabbed a sword, walking into the woods. There wasn't much at first. Just the occasional zombie, or spider, but when I started getting deeper that's when all the fun started. Skeletons, and creepers emerged, proceeding to beat the ever-living crap out of me. I killed about three or four of them until I was overpowered.

I sank to the ground. Maybe if I act dead they'll leave me alone. I tried to be as still as possible. Those monsters must be able to sense if you're dead our not because they still shot, and blew up at me. Never thought I'd die like this. Well, there's a first time for everything I guess.

"Leave him alone!" I lifted my head, and stared at Adam. He was madly swinging his sword, hitting two or three at a time. Now I know what the voice meant when he said they had played this game before. But is it still a game now? Is this our home in another universe? Will I ever get home? I need to stop. I watched Adam's fighting style. He would strike then retreat when fighting a creeper and weaved and bobbed while he fought the skeleton. I made a note of that because it worked.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Adam punched me in the arm.

"Idiot."

"I was trying to find Ty!" I protested.

"Now what did you say?" He lowered his octave. " 'We can't help Ty if we're dead'. Can't follow your own advice." He shook his head.

"Shut up." I laughed. More monsters were spawning.

"We should go."

"Yeah." I said, and we ran out of the forest.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I didn't have much of an idea to it, and I have a chapter I typed before this one. Tying them together was probably one of the reasons too. Also, I won't be updating for the next week or so because I'll be going on a trip with my dad and Grandpa. The latter being someone I don't exactly find pleasant. Luckily I don't have to go next year, or the year after that, so it's worth the suffering! Sorry for the inconvenience, and as always, later Legends!**


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

**I'M BACK BABY!**

**Eight days...**

**man I really need to just sit in bed, and do nothing after that trip. But, I'm posting this. It's been a while, so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"So where are we going to look?" Mitch asked. I opened the note I found.

Central NY be there in 10 days at 9.

I checked if there was a date. It was two days back.

"I think we have a lead." I said, and handed Mitch the note.

"How far is New York?" I thought about it, then rested my head on the steering wheel.

"It's across the country. It's going to be a long drive." I lifted my head.

"How about before we leave we spend the night at my place. You look tired." I looked at myself in the mirror. I've been driving around so much I have bags under my eyes. I nodded.

"You can take your car, and drop it off there." I said, and Mitch nodded.

"Sure." He opened the car door, and unsnapped his seatbelt.

Fatigue suddenly hit me like a wave. My eyes drooped, and my head fell forward.

"Seto!" Mitch said, and caught my head before it smacked into the steering wheel. I struggled to stay conscious.

I vaguely remember getting out of my car, and sitting in the passenger seat of Mitch's car. I passed out after that.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. I lifted my head. "Huh? What happened."

"You were tired." Mitch said, causing me to jump.

"How long have you been here?" I asked still half asleep.

"Not long. I just heard you moving around." He said.

"What happened?"

"I think all the sleep deprivation caught up to you." He said. I thought of one big question.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long a few hours maybe."

I stood up, but the world started spinning. I sat down. Mitch handed me a glass of water. I finished it off in about four gulps, and coughed. "Don't kill yourself. You're vital to this investigation!" I smiled. The dizziness slowly became less and less intense until it was only a small ache in the back of my head.

"Let's go." I said.

"Woah! You need to relax."

"I can't relax! Ty and Adam are somewhere, and we don't know how to find them!"

"Your well-being is important too Seto!" I sighed.

"Fine. Do you have a GPS?"

"Yeah." He fished out of the dresser.

There was the sound of a door being slammed open. I stood up, grabbed a baseball bat, and shoved Mitch into a closet with me.

"How'd you know I had a baseball bat?"

"I didn't. It was the closest thing I could find." I whispered. Mitch nodded. Heavy footsteps were coming our way. I readied the bat. The door opened, and I swung. They didn't go down immediately, but he started swaying, then collapsed.

"That was awesome!" Mitch said. I put the bat down, and smiled.

"Thanks. Now let's go."

"What?"

"We need to go." I grabbed my backpack, and checked to see if I still had my notebook.

"Why?"

"That guy is down, but when he wakes up he's not going to be happy with the guys who knocked him out!"

"Wait! Are you okay?"

"I just swung a bat at someone, and you're asking if I'm okay?!" Mitch laughed. I slipped my shoes on.

"Get whatever you need I'll be outside!"

"I'm driving!" I just nodded. We could have this conversation later.

I ran out the door, and sat in the passenger seat of my car.

"My car?" I looked it over. There was one of those things you use to hook up to cars so you can tow one. I'd have to thank Mitch later. Right now Mitch was running out the door with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

He pulled open my car door. I handed him my keys. "New York?"

"Yes." I said, and we backed out.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" I said, and Mitch sped the car up. Something hit the back window. "I don't want to know." There was a breaking sound. "Can you drive faster?" Mitch floored it.

"In two miles turn left."

"So, New York." I said.

"Yeah." Mitch yawned.

"You want me to drive?"

"No. I'm-" Yawn, "fine."

"You know. I need to use the bathroom." Mitch groaned, and looked at the gas gauge.

"The gas is low anyway."

He pulled up in a gas station, and when he wasn't looking I swiped the GPS, and ran to the bathroom. I typed the nearest hotel location. I washed my hands, and returned the GPS to its rightful location.

"U-turn ahead."

"Huh?" Mitch asked, but made the turn anyway.

"In twenty yards turn right, and your destination is on the right."

"Did I pass out?" I stayed silent while Mitch parked.

"Stay here." I said, and opened the door. "I need a hotel for the night." I said.

"Okay." The receptionist said, and handed me the key.

"Thanks." I walked outside. "I got a hotel room."

"Okay." Mitch said, and followed me in.

He collapsed on the bed when I unlocked the door.

"You know we're not in New York right?"

"What?!" I laughed.

"You were tired, and you're needed for the investigation so I reprogrammed the GPS." Mitch sighed, and disappeared under the covers.

I yawned, and manned the other bed. "Night." No response. I lowered the pitch of my voice. "Goodnight Seto."

"I don't sound like that!" I laughed.

"Goodnight Mitch." His voice was really high, but I didn't respond.

I was too tired.

**So, there's a lead! But is it a real lead, or is it a trap? Until next time. Later Legends!**


	7. Chapter 6

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 6

My eyes slowly opened. The sun was shining in my face, while a few birds flew around me. I blinked before sitting up. I was still in the forest, but it wasn't as intimidating as it was last night. I stood up slowly, eyeing a clearing. I limped towards it, and burst through. There was a house smack in the middle. Walking towards it, I looked inside. There was a crafting bench, a furnace, and other necessities that suggested a regular person lived here. I started walking away. I might as well wait until the owner comes home. The last thing I need is someone thinking I'm robbing their house.

I was body slammed into the side of the house.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ty!" I wailed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost in the woods last night, and couldn't find my way home. I found this clearing, and thought it was a way out." She lowered her sword.

"Okay, I'm Julianne." She stuck her hand out. I pumped it, trying to look more confident than I actually was. "Do you want to come inside?" Julianne asked.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all!" She said, and opened the door for me.

She led me to the kitchen. "If you were lost last night, you must be hungry." She handed me some bread, and a piece of steak. I tried to eat it slowly to savor the taste. I couldn't of course. I was way to hungry, and ended eating the bread in three bites and the steak in four.

Julianne smiled. "How'd you get here?" She asked like it was as casual 'as how was your day'?

"I don't know exactly. I was passed out. I just woke up here with two other guys."

"I came with my boy friend. I've played this game before. My boy friend hadn't. I was stupid to let him get wood by himself. Creepers spawned." I pushed my plate away. I lost my appetite.

It was silent for a few more minutes. I didn't like the tension.

"Do you have a compass, or anything I can use to get home?" Julianne tapped her fingernails on the table.

"I think so, but on one condition!"

"What?"

You have to take me back with you!"

"Deal!" I said, and we shook on it.

"Alright Ty, let's go." She saddled up two horses, each with a bag on each side.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some stuff."

"Okay." I said, and hopped on the horse with a black and white coat. It nuzzled my leg. I started to pet its head just as Julianne came running out.

"Alright, here take the compass, and it'll show you the way to go."

* * *

We rode for the whole day. Literally, the sun was setting by the time I found my house. I opened the door.

"TY!" Adam and Cry said at the same time. A group hug went around. Julianne was standing in the doorway.

"Guys this is Julianne. She kinda fed me when I woke up this morning." I said, and she waved.

"This morning?" Adam asked as he stuck out his hand. Julianne shook it.

"Yeah, I've been out for a night right?"

"You went missing two days ago." Cry said.

"Mobs must've thought I was dead." I said.

I'm guessing Julianne was trying to change the subject from what she said next,

"I'm from your world too." Julianne said. "I've been here for about a year."

"Well. How about you stay with us? We'll need to be able to cover more ground if we want to leave this place." Cry suggested.

"Sure. She pulled a bed from her pocket, and placed it down.

Adam lifted his hand. "We have to high-five on it for this to be a valid agreement." I smiled, and the four of us high fived.

**Annnnd...end! How was that? It was still kind of short though. I'm trying! At least there is another chapter tomorrow! Later Legends**!


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door. I lifted my head, and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"There's someone who says he knows you." a receptionist said, and a guy came up through the elevator. I looked at the receptionist.

"Uh...it's fine." I said, she walked away quickly.

I was shoved into the hotel room. Mitch was still sleeping.

"What's the big idea?!" I yelled, trying to wake Mitch up. He punched me, and I gripped my cheek.

"I want you and your friend to stop your little investigation." He growled.

"And why would we?!" I said louder. Mitch turned over. C'mon Mitch!

"Because I have ways to quiet flies!" He yelled. Man, I barely have to do any of the work! Mitch sat up.

"Huh?" I jumped on the guy's back.

"Get off!" He threw me to the floor. Pain blossomed in my back, and I couldn't sit up. Mitch threw a punch. The guy stepped on me, and I pulled him to the ground, rolling over on top of him.

"GO!" I said.

"No! I'm not leaving!"

"I can't stand up. Just go!" I retorted. "Go!" The guy pushed me to the side, and Mitch fought him. The idiot!

I tried to stand up, and managed to get to my knees. My breathing was shallow. It hurt so much.

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"You came here for a reason. What do you want?" I grabbed onto the dresser to steady myself.

"I want your clues." I sighed, and pulled out my notebook. I tore out the pages that had clues.

"Now leave!" I said. The guy walked out. Mitch let me lean on him. I let go of the dresser, and he helped me over to the bed. I collapsed onto it. "Thanks." I said gasping.

"What about the clues?"

"I remember what I wrote." I said, and took out a pen, and wrote down the clues.

_Clue 1: New shopping list_

_Clue 2: Minecraft still up._

_Clue 3: Ty in Skype call with Adam_

_Clue 4: Skype and Minecraft still up at Adam's_

I copied down the note just in case.

"So that's how much we have." Mitch said.

"Yeah. It's not much, but we have a lead." I sat up, and put on my shoes.

"Let's go." I winced when I stood up.

"Woah! We have a night here right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's two a.m." I checked my watch to make sure he wasn't trying to pull the same stuff I did. That can only happen once.

"Fine. I'll sleep, but we're leaving once I wake up!" I said.

"Okay." Mitch said. I pulled the covers over my body, and dozed off.

* * *

_"Seto!"_

_"Adam?!" I called._

_"Seto!"_

_"Ty?!" I started running._

_"Where are you?!"_

_"HELP!" They called in unison. There was a laugh. I looked around._

_"What did you do with them!?"_

_Ty and Adam screamed. "What are you doing?!" The laughing continued. I sank to the ground as the laughing and screaming continued. "Stop it! Let them go!"_

* * *

I bolted up. Mitch was sitting at the foot of my bed. I tried my best to hide how shaken up I was as I threw on my shoes.

"Let's go." I said, and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked.

"Yes. We need to get to New York." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't put your well-being on the back burner." You don't care. I wanted to snap back, but I knew that Mitch was right.

"I promise that I'm fine." I said. "I'll make sure to tell you if I'm not feeling well." Mitch seemed satisfied. I handed him my car keys. "Let's go."

"Hope you had a nice stay!" The receptionist said. When Mitch walked out she slid over a piece of paper. I opened it.

_I have information call 983-8925_

"Thanks." I said, and walked out the front door. "I think I have a lead."

"What is it?" Mitch asked.

"Well the receptionist said she had information, and gave me her phone number."

"Ooh la la. Seto has a girl friend!"

"I do not!" I retorted.

"And now he's blushing! Ah, love at first sight is a wonderful thing." I pulled my hoodie over my head. I'll have to call her when Mitch isn't around.

"Is Seto embarrassed?"

"Shut up, and drive!" I snapped. Mitch was silent after that.

_You need to sleep Seto. Mitch is right about your health right now. You've only gotten one night where you fell asleep voluntarily._

I closed my eyes, but the only thing I could think of was the dream I had. Unlike other dreams I remembered it vividly like it actually happened. But it didn't. "How far are we from New York?" I asked.

"It's going to take a couple of days." I sighed. We have a week and a day. We'll get there. We'll save Adam and Ty.

"You should sleep. You're driving once I'm tired." Mitch said after about ten minutes of silence.

"I feel so special. I get to drive." I said. Mitch laughed, and I leaned my head against the seat belt.

"It is of course the highest of honors." I smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Seto," I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" Sleep still lingered.

"It's your turn to drive." I climbed out of the passenger's seat, and into the seat of ultimate control.

"Is the route still programmed in?" I asked.

"Yeah," I started up the car. Mitch's breathing had slowed to a steady pace. I looked at the clock

12:28 A.M.

He drove all day? No wonder he's tired.

I drove for about an hour until I needed gas. I parked at a gas station, and inserted the gas pump into my car. When I was about to get into my car there was a voice behind me.

"Seto!" I heard Mitch call. I turned around. There was a knife to his throat. There wasn't anyone to help, and he would be dead before the cops arrived.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You still trying to find your friends?" Of course I am! I wanted to answer. That would be stupid.

"Of course not," I replied. "I got the message last time."

"Good, now leave." Mitch was shoved forward, nearly falling over. My hands were still shaking as I opened my car door. I started the car up, and sped out of there.

"Wasn't that nice?" Mitch asked.

"It sure was," I sighed. "And you had just woken up from a nap too!"

"What is up with all these goons?"

"They probably work for the person who kidnapped Ty and Adam."

"That's our best guess."

"That's our only guess."

"Which makes it the best!" I nodded.

"I guess." It was silent until I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I said.

"You didn't drag me into anything. I was the one who wanted to help."

"I know, but all this crap was because I had to stick my nose-"

"Into something important." Mitch interrupted.

"It was still pretty douchy."

"If anyone is a douch here, it's me." I was silent. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't want to admit it. I looked over at Mitch and saw that he had his hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"I know, but I wanted to pretend." I said. "Pretend that it never happened." Mitch's gaze lowered. I hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't have brought it up." I kept my eyes on the road.

"It's okay." I said. "It's all in the past.

**Man this chapter started off depressing, lightened up for a paragraph or two, went back to depressing, then it became deep. I don't know how I write stuff like this... I just do I guess. So, until the tomorrow I guess. Later Legends!**


	9. Chapter 8

Welcome to Minecraft! You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 8

I had been driving for about five hours before I started yawning.

"Here, I'll drive." Mitch said, and I stopped the car.

"Thanks." I said, sitting down in the passenger seat. It was silent for about five minutes until the thick layer of tension was broken by Mitch.

"Why did you let me help you?"

"You're Adam and Ty's friend also. It would be cruel to not let you help." He nodded.

"Of course," he said, looking at the GPS. "That makes sense."

"We have a long way to go." I said looking at the destination time.

"Yeah," Mitch said, "let's just hope there isn't any-" We rounded a corner, and were graced with a long line of cars. "Traffic." I pulled out a book, and started reading. "Do you have any extra?" I grabbed my backpack, and handed him the first book that I could curl my fingers around. "Is it good?" Mitch asked when I handed him the book.

"Great." I said, looking down at the pages of my book with interest.

I haven't read for fun like this in a while.

"How long do you think it's going to last?"

"A long time." Mitch said.

"Well, I've been wanting to read this for a while." I said, holding up my book. Mitch smiled.

"Well, then take your time." I smiled, and continued to read. "We're probably worrying a crap ton of people right now."

"Which is why I silenced my phone." Mitch laughed.

"The easiest solution, become antisocial, and worry everyone who cares about you!"

"Story of my life." I said, putting the book down.

"I take you home. Drive all night to get you home in time."

"Didn't think you had it in you."

"Ah, you know. One Direction..."

"That's what makes you beautiful." I said quietly. Mitch gave me a look of confusion.

"Seto, are you trying to say something?"

"I'm just saying you're beautiful." I said, smiling.

"If you want to say something just spit it out!"

"You're insecure... don't know what for!" We both laughed until a car horn honked. "You should probably go." I said.

"That would be a good plan." The traffic had thinned, but it still took an hour to go a mile.

"So, how about that air line food."

"Ah, you know. Airy and... liney."

"That's good... I guess." We sat in that line for a few more hours until the traffic started clearing. "Finally!" I said as Mitch picked up speed. "I never thought it'd clear up."

"Neither did I." I looked at the arrival time.

"That just added three hours to our arrival time. At the rate we're going we won't get to New York in time."

"C'mon we have a week. You don't need to act like we haven't been driving in shifts." I sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'm just really worried."

"I am too Seto." Mitch said, looking forward. I looked at the gas gauge.

"You're almost empty." Mitch looked down.

"Thanks." He stopped at the nearest gas station, and exited the front seat. I leaned my head on my seat belt, and started drifting off to sleep.

"Seto!" Mitch screamed. I opened my eyes, and nearly jumped out of my skin. Someone was trying to kill me while I was asleep! I did the first thing that came to mind. My fist connected with his nose, causing him to fall back. I unsnapped my seat belt, and grabbed the knife before the other guy could get his hands on it. He glared at me, and slammed into me. I kept the knife high above my head so I didn't accidentally kill myself.

"You two really are stubborn!" The person said, causing me to give him a sideways look.

"What do you mean?"

"We warned you at that hotel."

"I would classify that more along the lines as trying to beat the crap out of us."

"We warned you at that other gas station."

"You tried to kill me!" Mitch exclaimed.

"And this time you tried to kill me. That's not warning us. That's trying to get us killed."

"Look, what you're trying to do will get you killed. And it won't be at our hands."

"Our?" I asked.

"Yes. We're not the enemy."

"Then who is?" I asked. The guy looked behind him. I followed his gaze, and saw a person gesturing to him.

"I gotta go." He said, but I grabbed his arm before he could retreat.

"We're not done with you. You guys tried to kill us both. I think we deserve answers!" He wretched free of my hold, and ran off. I started to run after him, but Mitch held me back.

"It's no use Seto. He's gone. We might as well get to New York." I opened my mouth to retort, but closed it when I realized it was pointless.

"You're right. We have to find Ty and Adam." I climbed into the car, sighing as I put on my seat belt. "This has turned out to be a pretty crappy day." I said. Mitch smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully we can get to New York, and work through all this mess." I nodded.

"That would be great." Something beeped. My eyes widened. "Stop the car!" I screamed, and hopped out of my seat, and into the back. I shifted around until I found what was making the beeping sounds.

"What is it Seto?" Mitch asked, his voice shaking. I examined the device in my hands until it dawned on me what it was.

"Someone's been tracking us."

**Woah! So that's how those guys were getting the jump on them sneaky.**


	10. Chapter 9

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave

Chapter 9

_It's been a week. We've done pretty well. Found some Ender pearls, made peace with the Farlanders (Which are pretty cool guys once you get to know them.). We were close to leaving. I could almost see the Ender Dragon..._

_Scratch that, I could see it. It haunted my dreams. Facing something like that. Not being able to respawn. It's scary. Although I should probably worry about starving to death. We're running out of beef, and our crops were burned down a couple of days ago. I don't know if someone's sabotaging us, or if our luck is just bad. All I know is if things don't turn around we're going to be seeing the light soon._

"Okay we have enderpearls." I said. "Now all we need are diamonds to mine some obsidian, so we can build a Nether portal."

"Where should we look for diamonds?" Julianne asked.

"I found a mineshaft about a week ago. I managed to get a stack of iron there."

"Then we'll go there." Adam said.

"We leave at dawn." Cry said. I raised an eyebrow until I saw what he meant.

"Yeah." I said, climbing into my bed. "Tomorrow."

"Where to?" Adam asked. I lead the way, arriving at the mineshaft about ten minutes later. I took out some torches, and passed them around.

"This should last until you find some coal." Everyone nodded. "Now, do we want to split up?" I asked. "We could meet up at the house when we're finished."

"Sure," Cry said, while Julianne and Adam just nodded.

"Alright, in groups of two or solo?"

"Groups of two." Adam said. "I'll go with you."

"Let's go!" Julianne said.

"How long do you want to stay down here?" Cry asked. Adam looked at me, and I looked back at him.

"I don't know. A couple of hours maybe?" Adam just shrugged.

"Sure. Everyone fine with that?" Nobody protested. "then let's go.

* * *

"Do you really think we'll get out of here?" Adam asked.

"We have to." I said. I was never going to settle on not ever leaving this place. "Why do you think we're looking for diamonds?"

"I know why we're looking for diamonds. It's just that I'm starting to have doubts."

"Where's the Adam that was around when we first got here?" I asked. It seems like ever since I went missing he's sobered up. It must be the fact that death is now a very real thing in minecraft.

"I don't know." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're not going to be like this forever are you?"

"I hope I'm not like this forever." It was silent after that.

_Was it because I went missing?_

I asked the question out loud.

"I'm not sure. But I think it might be something else." I sighed. I'm not going to get anything out of him.

"Well, when you know what it is, could you please tell me?"

"Sure." He paused. "Dad." Maybe he's not completely gone after all. Sure, it's a corny joke, but at least it's something. "I found some coal, do you have any sticks you could spare?" I checked my pocket, and pulled out sixteen. "Thanks."

"No problem." Adam stuck the coal on the stick, and it immediately caught fire.

"I wonder if a torch will hurt you." I said, reaching my hand out. The flames lapped my fingers, but didn't burn.

"I guess that's a negative."

"Yeah, I responded, holding the torch in my hands. I started blowing on it. The fire went out, but relit itself. "Minecraft is weird once you're really in it." Adam smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Can't crack a joke?" I asked.

"My funny bone broke."

"But the body has multiple funny bones, so you can't make that excuse."

"I only have one. I'm 'special' like that."

"Are you really?"

"Yes Ty!"

"Feeish." No response. "You know what? You suck!" Adam smiled. "You need to lighten up. All that pooping on the parties isn't good for your health."

"I guess I'll need to see a doctor for excessive pooping. I hope it's not permanent like this wheezing problem." I'm breaking down the barrier. "Wheezy." He laughed. "I wonder where MunchingBrotat is."

"Probably recording the Stick of Truth."

"Or getting probed."

"That's a possibility."

"Moo moo." I laughed.

"At least there isn't any traffic in South Park."

"That should be their gimmick. Welcome to South Park where there is no traffic, but you just get probed by aliens every once in a while."

"That must suck."

"It probably does." I hit some iron, and beheld the beauty that is a diamond.

"And we have made a discovery." Adam looked over his shoulder, and let out a whoop of joy.

"We did it! We struck diamond!" There were groans behind us.

"We should get out of here." I said, picking up six diamonds.

"We should." Adam took off running, and I followed behind him.

* * *

We returned to the house, collapsing on the ground once the door was shut. "Whew! That was a rush!" Adam said, and I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Ty?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think we're going to do when it comes to finding a stronghold?"

"We'll start digging into shafts, find ravines, anything it takes to get out of here."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"What about Crazy Craft? I'm sure Bash is wondering where we are."

"I bet they all are." I said, thinking about all the people we're worrying right now.

"Probably reported us missing."

"This is getting depressing!" I said. I'll do anything to get away from the topic. It hurts too much. Adam and I sat down. I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees. I buried my head in my hands.

"You're quiet." Adam remarked.

"I'm just worried."

"I am too. Just don't let that mess with your mind. Let me tell you from experience, it sucks."

"Thanks... I think." Cry and Julianne busted through the door.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"I thought you were outside!" Cry said, looking out the window.

"We've been here for a while." I remarked. Julianne looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

"We just saw you outside."

**What?! That's not possible! Or is it? Let me tell you one thing. I wrote this chapter before Brotato finished his Stick of Truth series and before Crazy Craft was finished. I just wanted to leave them both in. So, as always, later Legends!**


	11. Chapter 10

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave

Chapter 10

"What do you mean you just saw us outside?!" Adam screamed. "We've been here for like, ten minutes." Julianne sighed.

"We saw you and Ty outside. You waved at us, and walked away." We both stood up.

"Well, that wasn't us." I said, both of us storming out.

"Hey!" Adam called. "Why are you pretending to be us?!" The other Adam looked back at us, nudging the other me.

"What are you talking about?" Adam 2 called back.

"What are we talking about?! We want to know why you're impersonating us!" The two impersonators walked towards us. I looked at Adam, and he stood his ground. We didn't have any way to protect ourselves. I bit the inside of my cheek as the two doppelgänger came closer.

"What are you talking about?!" The other Adam screamed, flailing his arms around. "And what are you doing impersonating us?!"

"Us, impersonating you? That's the craziest thing I've heard since a flight attendant responded with 'I like to party.'!"

"Flight attendant?" The other me asked. "What's a flight attendant?" Adam cocked his head to the side, then looked at me.

"How do you not know what a flight attendant is?" He asked, the other Adam shrugged, then my doppelgänger looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Who are you?" My eyes widened.

"I'm Ty."

"But, I'm Ty."

"Well my name is Ty too!" I retorted.

"Okay, we can't both be Ty, so one of us is obviously lying." The other me stepped forward. "So how 'bout it? If you're the real Deadlox, then you don't have anything to fear. Right?" I stepped forward, but Adam pushed himself between us.

"Alright, alright. We can settle this without beating the crap out of each other!" We both stepped back.

"Alright, I guess he's right. We can't solve this with brute strength."

"Yes, there has to be a logical explanation." The other Adam sighed.

"Then we should start with the basics. Where did you come from?" The other me said.

"Well, I was born-"

"Not that far back!" How'd you get here, here?" Adam explained everything since I honestly had no idea what happened.

"Wait, I have one question. Do you know what sushi is?"

"Of I know what sushi is!" Adam 2 said.

"Oh thank God! Now I won't suffer as much." I smiled, eyeing... myself. Weird.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged. He held my stare for about a minute, then looked away.

"Let's just get this sorted out so you can go back home." The other me said.

"Wait, you're going to help us?"

"Why not?" Adam 2 asked. "After all, you're going to need all the help you can get since you only have two other people." I smiled. Things might actually get better, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something. I just couldn't figure out what. I decided that I should just out right say it.

"Is there anything we should know?"

"No," Me 2 said, looking thoughtful. "At least not that I can recall." I tried to connect things in my mind. Okay, so there's now two of us. Can't possibly be clones, since from what Cry and Adam have told me, that woman only threw us into Minecraft. So, that can only mean,

"Wait..." I said. "I think this is sort of an alternate universe kind of thing."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Think about it. We have duplicates, there might be more of us." Adam nodded.

"Do you know Seto?"

"Of course," the other Adam said.

"Mitch? Jerome?"

"Yep."

"Jordan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, Ty you're right!"

"Alternate universe?" The other Adam asked. "You have to be joking."

"In our universe, we're Youtubers. We make videos, and call our fans the Sky and Dead army. You actually have those armies. It all makes sense." The other me just shook his head.

"No, no it can't be possible. There has to be some way to explain this. It. Just. Isn't. Possible." I stepped forward. "Just," he turned around, shaking his head. "Please." I looked at Adam, silently pleading for some help.

"Well, we're in Crazy Craft." He said, and I smacked my palm onto my forehead. He looked over at me, his face set in a way that suggested he was wondering what the problem was. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, don't know how we got here though." Adam 2 said.

"It was Erin." The other me was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. "I told you sparing her wasn't smart."

"I don't think it was her this time. We obliterated almost all of her army. This time it might not have been her."

"Then who could it have been?! That's the only explanation I can come up with! It couldn't have been Herobrine since he's sealed away in the Nether."

"It could be a new enemy." I said. Both of our doppelgänger looked at me.

"I highly doubt-"

"I think he's on to something." Adam 2 said. "Like you said Herobrine's in the Nether, and we think Erin took the truce to heart." He looked at me. "We just need to find out who the enemy is."

"Wait, did you say the Nether was sealed off?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We had to go there to find blaze rods. We were going to slay the Ender Dragon. We have to if we want to leave."

"Well." The second Adam drummed his nubs on a nearby fence post. "I might have some, but I'm not completely sure." I smiled.

"You're a life saver. Literally!" Adam smiled.

"We might as well introduce you to our group." We lead our doppelgänger back to the house. But should I really call them doppelgänger since they're just a different version of us?

I opened the door, and was greeted with Julianne's shocked face. Cry just had the same look on his face as always.

"Guys," Adam said. "This is-" he paused, and I didn't blame him. I would have as well. How would you introduce yourself to people who already know who you are?

"Just call me Sky."

"You can call me Deadlox." I could tell that narrating this story was going to get even weirder.

"Well, Deadlox, Sky, this is Julianne and Cry. Cry and Julianne, this is Deadlox and Sky."

"Nice to meet ya." Cry said. Julianne was silent.

"You look just like Adam and Ty." She said.

"Yeah, turns out we're in an alternate dimension." Adam said. Cry just stared, not saying anything.

"Real subtle." I said. Adam just shrugged.

"Well, we need a plan." Sky said. We all sat down at a table in the middle of the room. "So what have you done so far?"

"Well, we had a wheat farm, but it burned down a couple of days ago."

"Cows are scarce." I added. Sky and Deadlox nodded.

"Okay, well, we should go to the ant dimension. We could find the emerald tree, and mine everything we need." I said. Sky cocked my head to the side.

"Isn't that guarded by The King?"

"Of course it is." I said, completely forgetting that little detail.

"We could go all mission impossible, and just sneak around. Get everything we need." Cry said.

"We've done this before." Adam said. "It was hard then, it'll be even harder now since we have twice as many people as we did before."

"Well, we've been in this world a while." Sky said. "We know what to do."

"And you two have been to Crazy Craft, so you know what's so crazy about this place." Deadlox said.

"What about us?" Cry asked.

"We can teach you." Adam said.

"Well, then do we have a deal?" Sky asked.

"Deal." We all highfived.

**I bet I just made your minds explode. Welcome to book three of- I'm just kidding. I wrapped up LOAC you're not getting another book. I'm just evil like that. Anyway, as always later Legends!**


	12. Chapter 11

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave

Chapter 11

"What do you mean we're being followed?" Mitch asked.

"I found a tracking device in the back of our car. That might've been what that guy threw at us when we were still at your house."

"So, that's how they've been getting the jump on us?"

"Yes, that's exactly what's happening."

"Do they know we're going to New York?"

"I'm not sure, but they might." I picked up the tracking device, and threw it as far as I could. "But now they can't follow us." I sat down in the passenger seat. "We just need to get to New York so we can find Adam and Ty." Mitch nodded. "How many days has it been?" I asked, remembering the day all of this started.

"Three." Mitch said, closing his eyes when he stopped at a red light.

"Three days, and all we have his one lead."

"It's a lead though." Mitch said.

"You're right. Let's just hope that it's a good one." My cell phone rang. "Seto here."

"Seto! What happened to Adam?!"

"Nice to see you too Alesa."

"You didn't answer my question!" I explained everything to her. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't really believe it either."

"Where are you?"

"Mitch where are we?"

"Um, Iowa."

"We're in Iowa."

"Stay right there. I'm getting a plane ticket."

"Wait. What we're doing is dangerous."

"I don't care. My boyfriend is missing!" I sighed. It's hopeless. She's not going to give up. If my girlfriend were missing I probably wouldn't have either.

"Alright, just tell us the name of the airport, and we'll meet you there."

"Thanks." Alesa ended the call.

"Looks like we have a change of plans."

"What?" Mitch asked.

"Take the next exit. That's where the airport is. We're picking up Alesa."

"But, she-she can't come. It's too-"

"I tried to say that too, but she wouldn't have it." Mitch sighed.

"Great. Just when I thought we were in the home stretch we have to pick up Alesa."

"Nothing's going to go our way. You should know that."

"Yeah, I figured we could at least get to New York, and have someone mug us."

"Wow, you must love looking on the bright side of things."

"It is but my specialty."

* * *

"I can't believe it." I sighed, giving the dogs some food. "Adam's gone, and Seto and Mitch are in Iowa." I grabbed a couple changes of clothes, and stuffed them in a bag. Throwing my purse over my shoulder, I walked to my car.

"At least they're looking for them." I started up the car, and drove to the airport.

When I got there I handed the person at the front counter my ticket.

"Thank you, your flight leaves in thirty minutes." I smiled, and sat down in a chair. I suddenly felt tired, but tried to stay awake since I needed to hear my flight.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked me. 'no' is what I wanted to say, but I just smiled, mumbling something about being tired. "Are you sure? You don't look too good." I looked at myself in a makeup mirror. That person was right.

I checked my watch. I had twenty-five minutes until my flight. I stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

"All this stress is really taking its toll on me." I said, splashing water on my face. Even though I had only driven for about fifteen minutes, there were bags under my eyes. I splashed more water on my face and returned to my seat.

"Flight 223 is now boarding." I stood up, and slowly walked to the boarding gate.

"Ticket?" I showed it to the attendant. "Thank you." I sat down at my window seat, and passed out almost immediately.

* * *

"Miss!" Someone called. I opened my eyes. "We've arrived." I yawned.

"Thanks," standing up, I left the plane, and found my baggage. "Now all that's left is to find-"

"Hey Alesa!" Seto called. I looked in the direction of his voice, seeing him and Mitch, sitting down. I smiled, walking towards them.

"Hey." I said once I was close enough to not shout. "How long were you waiting?"

"Six hours!" Mitch said, flailing his arms around.

"Sorry bout that." I said, smiling. "I just couldn't have you looking alone."

"But we're not alone." Seto said, smiling.

"Well, I need to be looking for my boyfriend."

"Fair enough." We walked out of the airport entrance into a maze of cars.

"So, Seto where'd I park the car again?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you have the keys." Seto looked down at the keys in his hand.

"Oh right," he laughed pressing a button, that caused a car's lights to flash. "There we go!"

"I call shot-gun!" I said, running to the passenger door.

"How come she gets the passenger door?" Mitch asked, faking a pout.

"Because I'm a lady." I put on my best british accent.

"That is a pretty good reason." Seto said, smiling.

"You shall rue the day you didn't let me ride shotgun!" Mitch said, snapping his seatbelt.

"How about we take turns in the front seat?" Seto suggested. "I'll be driving, then once my turn is over, I'll sit in the back seat. We'll rotate. The person in the passenger seat is the person who drives when I'm done." I nodded.

"That makes sense. So, I'll be next."

"Yes." Seto said, starting the car. "Then Mitch will be after you."

"So, I get to sleep for more than a few hours."

"Yeah."

"Woo hoo!" Mitch whooped.

"Glad you're happy about that. I think we all need more time to sleep." I nodded.

"So we're going to New York?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found a note, and it was telling someone to go to New York."

"Someone?"

"We think it's the people who kidnapped Adam and Ty."

"Great, hopefully we can get back before the dogs run out of food." I paused. "Thanks anyway."

"For..."

"For making sure my dogs didn't starve."

"They looked hungry."

"They wouldn't let you by would they?"

"Not at all. It was either feed them, or be eaten by small canines with pointy teeth." I chuckled.

"You fed them, they'll love you forever."

"Is that how it works with dogs?"

"Yeah, but once you have dogs that love you, they won't give you any crap."

"I should get a dog then."

"LOOK OUT!" Mitch screamed, Seto swerved out-of-the-way just in time to miss a dog.

"Speaking of the devil." He said, steadying the car. "Thanks Mitch. I don't think it would've been easy to get dog guts off the front of my car."

"Probably not." Mitch said.

"With all that stomach acid it would probably do a number on your car."

"I don't doubt it." Seto said, smiling to himself. He started humming something while maneuvering his car through traffic. He suddenly looked my way. "You probably want to get some sleep. You're driving once I'm too tired."

"Thanks for the advice." I said, letting my head fall against the seatbelt.

"You say that like you're annoyed."

"Did I? I was sincere." I said, my eyes starting to droop.

"Okay," Seto said, and turned his attention back to the room. My eyes finally gave way, and went into a dreamless slumber.

**New character! Yes! I'm just swooping in with a crap ton of new ones! Well, at least they keep the plot going. I mean what can I say? This story already has better plot execution than LOAC. I know people liked it, but let's be real here, I wasn't too good with the whole staying to one plot thing. Well, enough ranting, I need to finish off the chapter. Later Legends!**


	13. Chapter 12

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave

Chapter 12

_She gave me a bad feeling. Julianne I mean. She was just so convenient. I know Ty found her in a clearing, but... _

_I don't know, she just gives me the feeling that she's hiding something._

_But hey, what can I say? That voice I heard has put me on edge. It might just be that. You can never know. I'll just have to wait and be patient I guess._

"Hey Cry!" Adam called. I closed my journal, sliding it into the secret compartment in the desk. "Look what we found." He produced a couple dried Triffid spawn eggs. "Triffids drop three or four green goo. If we kill them then we'll have one of the parts to Big Bertha." I cocked my head to the side.

"And how do these dried spawn eggs work?" I asked. Ty and Adam had their eyebrows raised. "Hey, I've never played this before!" I said, my hands raised in defense.

"Okay, I guess you're off the hook this time." I smiled.

"Yep. Even though I was never on one to begin with." Ty explained how dried spawn eggs work. "Okay, seems easy enough."

"So what do we have so far?" Sky asked. Adam went to the chests, and started digging through them.

"Hmm, so far all we have are some water dragon scales, but I don't know how we got those."

"I brought them." Sky said, smiling.

"Other than that, we only have the Triffid spawn eggs."

"Okay, and how many things do we need for Big Bertha?" I asked.

"Six more. Not including the ultimate sword."

"We have a long way to go." I remarked.

"Especially with the Kracken. That thing is a pain in the ass." Adam said, sighing. "When I was playing Crazy with Ty and my friend Bash, I had done a solo video where I took on the Kracken by myself."

"That wasn't very smart." Sky said.

"I know, I was just overly confident in my abilities."

"Did you beat it?"

"I beat one, but it had spawned more, so I had to hide." Adam let out a small laugh. I was a genius."

"Still are." Ty said. "You and your way with words."

"Hey, all I'm hearing is negativity!"

"I'm very negative." Ty responded.

"I'm not going to argue with that."

"Good, because this conversation is over!"

"GOOD!" Adam screamed back. "I'm not your friend anymore."

"Neither am I."

"You're not your friend anymore?"

"No, I hate myself." Deadlox and Sky were looking back and forth at the two going at it.

"They make me tired." Deadlox whispered to me.

"They make me tired as well." I replied, causing him to smile.

"They make everyone tired."

"You talking 'bout us?" Adam asked.

"Maybe," I replied, trying to hide my smile. Wait, I don't need to hide my smile! I'm wearing a freaking mask!

"You two make me tired." Deadlox said.

"I get that a lot actually." Adam laughed.

"Wonder why."

"I do too."

"We should kill those triffids." Sky said, grabbing the eggs.

"You're serious." Adam said, still smiling.

"And you're not?"

"Well obviously!" They stared at each other until Ty came between them.

"C'mon, we have some Triffids to kill." They finally looked away.

"Fine." Sky said, and we all walked outside. "So, with these things you have to wait until they open up." He explained, laying them down. "Then we can kill them."

"Sounds boring." I said. Adam sighed.

"Trust me it is."

"Well, then we should get it over with ASAP." Sky said, laying the triffid eggs down.

"Wow, was not expecting that." I said. Ty smiled.

"When we were playing way back when we had to look for a giant booger."

"Oh c'mon, that's what it looks like!" Adam said. "I mean it's green, it's slimy."

"It doesn't look very slimy."

"Well it probably is." He pushed me forward. "Go touch it!" I sighed, petting the plant.

"It feels like a plant."

"Oh," Adam looked defeated until the plant opened. He shot it causing it to close. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

And indeed it did! Luckily we were smart enough to put down all three so it wouldn't take as long.

"Finally!" I said, laying on my bed.

"We still have to go to the any dimension." Sky said

"What?!"

"We need to find some uranium and titanium so we can make ultimate weapons and armor."

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" We both looked out the window, watching the sun set.

"Fine." Sky sat on his bed. "But we're leaving first thing tomorrow." I smiled, my head hitting the pillow just as I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Cry!" Not this again!_

_"What?" I asked. "Can't you see I was sleeping?"_

_"There's someone in your group who's not who they say they are."_

_"Who?"_

_"I'm not allowed to tell."_

_"Then why are you-" I stopped myself, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. "Why can't you tell me anything?"_

_"Because that would be messing with fate. The least I can do is warn you that it'll happen."_

_"Great." I sighed. "Someone's going to die right?"_

_"I can't tell."_

_"'course you can't." I sighed. "So why even talk to me?"_

_"I'm warning you." He said. "Just keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious activity." I nodded._

_"Can I go back to bed now?"_

_"Of course."_

I woke up.

"Dammit." I mumbled, sitting up. "I can't enjoy sleep can I?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Deadlox asked. Or maybe he was Ty, it's starting to get hard to tell them apart. But who ever it was, they were sitting on a table

"I always talk to myself. That's kinda a good skill to have when you're a commentator."

"A commentator?" Definitely Deadlox.

"Yeah, it's someone who talks over something else."

"Sky must be a really good commentator then." I laughed. At least they both have a sense of humor. Can't say the same for Sky though. He seems more solemn. For some reason that worries me.

"Why is Sky so serious?" Deadlox sighed.

"Well, I honestly don't know to be certain, but I think it might be the fact that he had to take on such a big responsibility when he was eighteen."

"What'd he do?"

"We both owned armies about a year or so ago. We fought against the squids."

"You fought against squids?"

"They're a lot more deadly than you think. Their leader almost killed both of us multiple times."

"So, what happened to the armies?" I asked, my interest sparked.

"Well, my base was blown up. Ironic since I do so much with TNT." He let out a small laugh. "But we defeated the squid's leader, and closed our armies. He's softened up a bit, but he immediately hardened when he saw Adam and Ty." He shook his head. "I mean, I'm not saying it's their fault or anything, it's just that I was starting to like the old Sky."

"Old?"

"We've know each other almost our whole lives. We used to goof around all the time." He looked to the side, then I noticed a tear fall down his face. "Tha-that was the Sky I used to know before all this mess happened. You get what I'm saying?" I nodded.

"'Course I do." Deadlox hopped off the table.

"You know, I like you." He smiled. "You do more listening than talking. It's nice to have someone to vent to since I rarely get to." I smiled, but remembered that he couldn't see it, so I just nodded. Deadlox nodded back. "I might as well wake up the others."

I watched him walk out of the room, wondering what it was like to constantly be fighting for years. Must've been hard.

Hopefully he and Sky'll have some peace for quite a while. After all, they did say it's been about a year, so I guess that's a good sign.

"Ty! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Sky asked. Wait, why'd he call Deadlox Ty?

_Probably his real name. After all, who names their kid Deadlox?_

"Well, we don't need you tired when we're trying to sneak away from a giant dragon!" Deadlox retorted. Sky sighed, kicking Adam's bed.

"Wake up!" He called out, sounding agitated. Adam raised his head.

"The crap man? Why'd you kick my bed?!"

"I needed some way to wake you up."

"You could've at least kicked Ty's bed."

"No he couldn't have since I would have to kill him."

"Exactly." Sky said. "We should hurry so we have time to search." He grabbed the compass that had all our waypoints on it. I'm glad that we have one since it's easy to get lost here. I learned that the hard way.

"So, all we need is an ant." Adam said, looking around. "Don't touch termites. Ty and I learned that the hard way."

"I apologized!" Ty retorted.

"We lost all our crap though!"

"Yeah, there was that. Oh well! That's all in the past."

"You're just saying that so I'll stop talking about it."

"Well, that's obviously not working now is it?" Ty responded, searching through the grass. "I found one!" He called, causing everyone to run towards him.

"Alright, let's go!" Sky said, smiling.

**I finished another chapter! Woo! Don't know why I'm celebrating. I haven't really accomplished anything. Oh well. Later Legends!**


	14. Chapter 13

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 13

"This place doesn't look that much different from the overworld now does it?" Cry asked, looking around in wonder.

"Turn around." I said.

"Okay, why is that tree so big?"

"Because it's a magic tree." Ty said, smiling.

"Someone climb to the top so we can see what's there." Sky said.

"I will." Julianne said, morphing into a bird. We waited a few minutes until she came back. "I found two emerald blocks." She said, smiling as she morphed back into a human.

"Does everyone have a bird morph?" Sky asked. Everyone nodded. "Good." We started flying until we saw some yellow colored cows.

"Butter apple cows!" I said. "Does anyone have an empty critter cage?"

"I can make some." Deadlox said, pulling out a crafting bench. He took some iron and sticks, then pulled out a couple of cages.

"Thanks!" I said, throwing the cages at the poor cows. "Yes! Adam has caught butter cows!" Sky sighed.

"Corny jokes. There just had to be corny jokes." He said.

"C'mon lighten up will ya?" Deadlox asked.

"No, I don't wanna." Sky started flying away, Deadlox following behind him.

"What's his problem?" Ty asked.

"Dunno." I responded, watching the two fly away. "He must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"That's probably it."

"We should go after them, we don't need them to get lost." Cry said, taking off.

"C'mon Ty!" I called, grabbing him.

"You don't have to drag me!" He retorted, breaking free of my grasp. "I can do this on my own!"

"Fine!" I let go.

"Thank you." He said, taking off as fast as he could. I followed behind until we saw SKy carrying an unconscious Deadlox.

"We found the tree, but the King's pretty pissed." Sky said. "Look what he did to Deadlox!" I looked closer and saw that he had burn marks all up and down his arms.

"Well, did you find anything useful?"

"Yeah, I found some uranium, titanium, and some duplicator trees.

"Duplicator trees?"

"Yeah, they duplicate blocks that you place near them."

"So, then we have unlimited ultimate stuff?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yep, now if you excuse me, I need to tend to Deadlox." He morphed back into himself, while pulling out bandages.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cry asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell now, but I'm pretty sure he will. After all he's been through worse."

"Worse than a giant dragon that can one hit kill you?!" I called out.

"Yeah, believe it or not. He has." His look gave me the impression that he was offended by what I said, so I looked around, hoping to find anything of use.

"Hey look! Peaches!" Sky looked up, and I stared at the person who looked like me but was so different. He finally started to apply bandages to Deadlox again.

"We can turn those into seeds right?" Ty asked.

"Yeah," I said, picking as many fuzzy fruits as I could. "You know I've always like peaches."

"Yeah," Ty said, and I expected to make some sort of joke that the author would have to censor.

_**You're not supposed to say stuff like that!**_

_Oh, sorry._

**_You're not sorry_**.

_You're right!_

"Do you want to know why I've always liked peaches?"

"Sure." He told me why, and caused me to cringe. See, I told you...

**_I will kill you off!_**

_You wouldn't dare._

"Guys! We gotta go!" Cry screamed, causing me to look over my shoulder.

_I hate you._

**_I get that a lot._**

We took off running, but the King seemed to only follow me.

_How coincidental. It can somehow tell me and Sky apart._

Ty teleported me to him, right as one of the King's fireballs hit my leg. I gripped it, falling down.

"You okay?" Cry asked.

"I don't think I can walk."

"Great." Sky said, making more minecarts. "You're lucky I have enough iron for two minecarts."

"Well I'm sorry the King shot me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Sky threw the minecart to Ty, who heaved me in it.

"What's his problem?" I asked Ty when we started moving again.

"I don't know." Ty responded, pulling the minecart behind him. "But whatever it is, it doesn't give him the right to be an ass hole." I nodded, inspecting my leg. It had stopped bleeding, but hurt when ever I tried to pour some water on it. "How's your leg doing?"

"Eh, I'm doing alright."

"Do I need to be surgeon Deadlox and cut it off?"

"No, I've seen your surgeon simulator games. I don't need you to get high while handling a saw."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He responded. "Just tell me when ever you need the best damn doctor ever."

"I'll keep that in mind." I sighed, laying my head back.

"You okay?" Ty asked.

"I don't know. I'm usually okay with people not liking me. Why is it different this time?"

"Probably because it's you not liking yourself."

"Maybe."

"I found an ant." Sky said, and we all crowded around it.

"So, how's Deadlox?" Julianne asked.

"He's doing okay." Sky said, looking down at Deadlox. His arms were bandaged up, but some blood was still seeping through. "I've never really been too good with applying bandages."

"I can see that." I mumbled, causing Sky to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing, let's just get back so I can fully heal Deadlox." We all touched the ant, and found ourselves in the middle of nowhere.

"Good thing I marked our house on the map." Sky said, leading the way.

When we got back to our house, Sky laid Deadlox down on his bed propping his head up with pillows.

"Hope you're okay buddy." He mumbled, then looked at me. "Could you get me some bread?"

"Sure," I handed him a couple of pieces of bread.

"Thanks," he took a bite out of one.

"Adam!" Julianne called.

"What?" I asked, walking towards her, Ty, and Cry.

"We can't find any beef!" She said. I looked over at Sky and Deadlox.

"Why are you looking over there?" Ty asked.

"Don't know, I just find it odd that all our beef is gone right when those two arrive."

"We didn't take it." Sky said, not even bothering to look our way. "We actually added food. You would have noticed that if you spent less time falsely accusing people." I looked down at the bread in my hand, remembering that we had none when they arrived, but I didn't want to apologize since...

You know, I actually don't know why. I just don't want to apologize. This place is really starting to change me. I don't like it.

"How's Deadlox doing?" Cry asked.

"He's recovering. I don't think he'll wake up soon, but he's recovering." Sky smiled. "I think he'll be okay."

Deadlox's eyes fluttered open.

"Adam, I had this weird dream..." He lifted his head. "Am I still dreaming? Cause there were two of us, and you, and you." He pointed to Cry and Julianne.

"No, you weren't dreaming."

"So, I actually was attacked by the king?"

"Yeah," Sky said, looking down. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." A small smile formed on Deadlox's face. "Did we at least get what we needed?"

"Yeah, I have duplicator trees, so we'll be good on armor."

"So now all we have to do is kill all the other bosses."

"We should kill the Mothra first." I said. Sky and Deadlox looked at me.

"They're the easiest to kill. That and they give you a bunch of scales." Deadlox nodded, but Sky kept his cold glare.

"That seems like a good plan." Deadlox said, and Sky finally nodded.

"Yeah, guess we'll need to find a red ant."

**Man, what is Sky's problem? I'll tell you right now Sky won't be an antagonist. You can rest easy tonight knowing a character you've known for over a year isn't going to become evil. I have made sure of that. As always, later Legends!**


	15. Chapter 14

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 14

"Are we almost there?" Alesa asked.

"No, we have to drive for about another day." I responded.

"Really? I can't believe we've been driving for so long." Mitch said.

"I know, I think I've forgotten what day of the week it is."

"I think it's Thursday." Alesa said, checking her phone. "Yeah, it's Thursday."

"Man, I didn't think we'd be gone this long." I said, stopping at a red light.

"Neither did I." Mitch said. "Good thing I don't have any pets."

"Yeah." I said, looking out the window. We're in... "Mitch what state are we in?"

"Ohio." He responded.

"Only a few more states to go." I said, feeling only partially excited.

_I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do once we find them. What if they're not okay? What if we can't find them?_

"Seto, are you okay?" Mitch asked. I snapped out of my daze, and looked over at him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular." I lied. I looked out the window, so he couldn't see if I was lying. I didn't feel like being confronted at the moment. We sat in silence for about half an hour until Alesa fell asleep.

"Seto, I'm not going to make you tell me, but I want to know what's up. You've been acting weird lately, and it's starting to worry me." Mitch said, finally breaking the silence. I almost didn't want to respond, but that would get us no where.

"What if they're not okay?" I asked. "I've been having these nightmares for the past few days, and I can't figure out what's going on." I said.

"I'm sure they'll be there." Mitch assured me.

"No one's sent a ransom, or-or owned up to it." Mitch gave me a look that said he thought I was being ridiculous.

"Only terrorists own up to things like that, and ransoms are only given to rich people who can pay the money." I laughed.

"Guess you're right." I still couldn't shake one thing. "What if they're not there though?"

"They will be." Mitch assured me. I only sighed, deciding Mitch was right. "You might as well take a nap since you'll be driving next." I nodded, leaning my head on the seatbelt.

_Please don't give me a bad dream. I don't need one right now._

* * *

_I heard the screaming again. This time, I didn't call out for Adam or Ty. I heard the laughing, but just stood still._

_"What's the matter?" The voice hissed in my ear. "Are you too scared to do anything?" I didn't respond._

_It's just a dream. This isn't real._

_"But what if it isn't?" The voice whispered._

_"What you're trying to do will get you killed. And it won't be at our hands."_

* * *

My eyes opened to the car being engulfed in flames. I tried to find the door handle, but the smoke obscured my vision. The fire was nearing me. I could feel the heat.

_This is how I die_.

There were burn marks all up and down my arms. My skin stung like crazy. All I wanted to do was die.

The fire was starting to crawl up my pants. It started to spread to my shirt. It felt like my skin was melting.

"Mitch, Alesa!" I managed to croak before I passed out.

* * *

"Seto! Wake up!" Mitch was shaking me. I opened my eyes for real this time. The car wasn't on fire. I wasn't on fire.

Everything was exactly as it had been when I fell asleep.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"You were whimpering in your sleep." I just shook my head. I couldn't lie now, but I didn't want to tell the truth. A dream like that can't be healthy.

"I can assure you that I'm fine." Mitch only shook his head.

"I know you're lying."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He said. "You are." It was my turn to shake my head.

"I'm telling you. There's nothing wrong." Mitch finally gave up and continued driving in silence.

I didn't feel like I won though.

I should've told him. He'd probably have something significant to say about it.

I just batted the thoughts away. I didn't tell him, end of story.

"You'll tell me if somethings wrong... right?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'll tell you." Mitch smiled.

"Thanks Seto."

"No problem." I said, feeling horrible.

Why can't I tell him the truth?! It'd probably help both of us.

I shook my head wanting to fall back asleep. I just wanted to delay the lingering guilt.

"You're hiding something." Mitch said simply.

"And what would that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. That's the reason why I said you were hiding something." I looked out my window, watching the trees and houses roll by.

"Well, I'm not." I said, not turning back to face him.

"Why won't you look at me."

"I just really want to see the scenery!" I said in a joking sort of manner.

"Well I do too, but here I am having this conversation with you."

I didn't think he'd just blow that off. This isn't a movie.

"Well, this conversation isn't something that needs to be had. So, if you'll excuse me, I want to view the scenery." I pulled my hoodie over my head, trying to obscure my face.

"I know you're lying to me." Mitch said. I almost looked at him. Almost.

"And I know you're hiding something." I said.

"No I'm not!" Mitch said.

"Then neither am I!" I heard Mitch sigh.

"Fine, whatever you say Seto."

**Man, this chapter took so long to write. It would make your head spin. Although, I don't know why it took so long. It just did I guess. It's not even that long. **

**Guess I just needed one of those plot chapters.**

**Also, this is the last pre-written chapter I have, so if there is a chapter tomorrow, it was purely by luck.**

**So, as always, later Legends!**


	16. Chapter 15

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 15

Things were tense after that. Mitch barely said anything to me which left Alesa wondering what was going on. Neither of us explained.

"Alright." Alesa said two nights later when we were staying in a hotel somewhere in West Virginia. "I want to know what's going on." We were both silent. She sighed.

"We had a fight." I said simply. "It was pretty bad."

"What happened?"

"Stoof."

"What kind of 'stoof'?"

"Stoof that made us mad at each other."

"You are so helpful."

"Thanks." I said, cracking a smile.

"Listen, you two need to start talking to each other." Alesa said.

"We have no reason to." Mitch said. "We've been doing fine these couple of days."

"Have you really?" Alesa asked. I knew the answer to the question. No, we haven't. The ride feels like it's taking longer, and I can barely sleep. I think the same thing's happening to Mitch since he doesn't drive nearly as far as he used to.

"We've been doing fine." Mitch ensured her. Alesa had a look of doubt on her face.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"No," Mitch said, standing up. "We're not lying!" He walked away.

"Alright Seto, you're going to tell me everything." I sighed, deciding that resistance is futile, and told her everything.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"What I think you two need to do is talk it out."

"He's mad at me, why would he want to talk?"

"Because he probably wants you to talk to him about what the crap is happening."

"How do you know?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm magic. That's how." I smiled.

"Do you have sorcerer in your name?"

"Possibly,"

"Not." I finished for her while standing. "I think I'm going to talk to Mitch."

"And then you'll tell me how awesome it worked out."

"Maybe," I said, doubting that Mitch will want to talk.

* * *

I opened the door to the room Mitch and I shared. He looked up, but then back down.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No," he said simply. I sat down on a chair across from him.

"I wanna talk." Mitch didn't look up. I took this as an opportunity to start. "I know you're mad at me about not talking, so I decided that I might as well tell you what's been going on."

"I'm listening."

I told him about the dream. "I-I didn't want to tell you, because..." I paused trying to think of why I didn't tell him. "I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you. I was probably embarrassed." Mitch smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you told me." He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." I didn't feel particularly tired, so I just pulled my phone out of my pocket and used it as a light so I could read.

_All I had to do was tell him what was going on? That can't be possible._

I tried to concentrate on my book, but that thought kept nagging at the back of my mind.

I finally gave up and just put my phone and the book away.

_We're almost at New York. This'll all be over soon._

"_But it's only beginning Seto."_

_My eyes snapped open and I found myself in a room that I didn't recognize._

_"Where-where am I?" It was dark limiting my sight to just a few feet in front of me._

_"That doesn't matter." I looked around to try to find the voice. It had to be here somewhere._

_"You're not going to find me." She or he said. "I'm a figment of your imagination."_

_A figment of my imagination._

_"Then that means I'm in a dream."_

_"I suppose so." The voice said. I tried to concentrate, but no matter how hard I tried the source of the voice wouldn't reveal itself._

_"Why isn't it working?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe your mind doesn't want you to see me."_

_"That's insane!" I snapped. "Why wouldn't I want to know where you are?"_

_"It could be possible that your mind can't reveal me."_

_"How could my mind not be able to reveal you?"_

_"Because," she sighed. "I'm not made by your imagination." My eyes widened._

_You have to wake up! C'mon Seto!_

_"How are you not made by my imagination?"_

_"I can't tell you that now when you're so close to the answer." I turned away, trying to wake myself up._

_"Now if you'll excuse me," there was the sound of fingers snapping, followed by the room spinning. "I have a different matter to attend to."_

* * *

I bolted up, covered in sweat.

"How is she in my mind, but not in my mind?" I looked at the clock.

2:18

I sighed, not wanting to go back to sleep, but figuring it would happen anyway. I wanted to start reading again, but looking at the book now, I lost all appetite for reading.

Nothing seemed appealing. Eventually I just decided to lay in bed, trying to trace shapes in the ceiling. After about ten minutes, or however long I had stared, I had found two squares, a crooked rectangle, and three triangles.

This is getting boring.

A yawn escaped my mouth, so I pulled the covers over myself again, and tried to fall asleep.

I couldn't.

"This is the most frustrating night I've had since this trip started. It's starting to get annoying." I grumbled, standing up.

I walked to the bathroom, and sat on the toilet seat. I don't know why since I don't have to go. I think I just need to clear my head.

_In the same place other people have relieved themselves. Genius._

I just shook my head, trying to find a way to make myself fall asleep.

* * *

"Dude! Wake up." Mitch was shaking me. I opened my eyes to find myself on the same toilet seat as when I had just woken up.

"Oh, hi Mitch." I said, trying to manage a smile.

"Why are you on a toilet seat?" I sighed.

"I couldn't fall asleep."

"So, you go to the place where other people have taken a dump?"

"I thought the same thing, just not exactly the way you said it." Mitch smiled.

"Well, I hope you had a nice nap."

"My neck and butt hurts, so I can say that nap was average."

"That's good." I stood up, rubbing my butt.

"We should get going." Mitch nodded.

"Yeah," he grabbed his backpack, and I grabbed mine. "Do you think Alesa is awake yet?"

"Probably not." I said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wake her up." Mitch smiled.

"I suppose so."

We both walked to Alesa's room, and knocked on her door.

"Five more minutes Adam." I heard her groan.

"We're not Adam!" I called.

"Seto, what are you doing in my-" She paused. "Oh right, just give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"What are we going to do for twenty minutes?" Mitch asked.

"Get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Did all that sleeping on the toilet work up an appetite?" I laughed.

"Yes. Yes it did." I left a note on the door telling Alesa where we would be, then followed Mitch to the dining hall.

"This food tastes a lot better than it did last night." Mitch remarked.

"Probably because you aren't all angsty." He raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, we made up! You don't have to keep talking about it."

"Obviously I do since it bothers you." Mitch groaned, causing me to laugh. "I'm just kidding. I'll stop."

"Thanks," he took a bite of pancake.

"Hey guys!" Alesa said.

"I thought you said it'd take about twenty minutes."

"It did take twenty minutes." I looked down at my watch.

_9:33_

"You're right." She smiled, sitting down across from us.

"I see you two have made up." Mitch and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"That's good." She stood up, and went to get some breakfast.

"Were you having trouble sleeping?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was on the toilet."

"What was wrong."

"I had this weird dream."

"About..."

"Some voice I couldn't control."

"You have the weirdest dreams."

"I know," I picked at my breakfast. "I wish I could explain it."

"Do you think it's because of all this?"

"Probably. My anxiety can get the best of me sometimes." Mitch nodded, but didn't say anything. "Is something wrong?" I asked, head cocked to the side.

"No," he said, poking at his breakfast. "Nothing at all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I just sighed.

"Okay, whatever you say." I mumbled. Alesa returned, noticing that we weren't talking.

"What's wrong this time?" She asked.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. Alesa raised an eyebrow.

"This time it really is nothing." I assured her. Mitch nodded, still picking at his food.

"Well, then I guess I won't have to give advice again."

"You probably won't have to again." I told her. "We've worked out our differences."

"Yeah," Mitch said. "We're friends again." Alesa just rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me when you stop being friends okay?"

"No problem." We both said at the same time.

**This took forever! All just because I writers block when I was writing the ending...**

**I feel bad.**

**But, this was about how long it took to write a chapter. Give or take a few days. But I do think it won't take as long since I do have the next two chapters started.**

**You'll thank me later. So, as always, later Legends!**


	17. Chapter 16

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

**I have neglected stories lately.**

**I would blame it on having three stories going on at once, but that isn't the case.**

**What it really is, is my working on other stories. **

**So, yeah. *Scratches the back of my head* I guess since this is finally up, you can enjoy!**

Chapter 16

My eyes slowly opened and I beheld a small room. Wait, was it a room? I think I see...

_Bars? Where am I?_

The darkness kept me from seeing more than a couple of inches in front of me.

There was a grumble behind me. I tried to turn my head in the direction of the noise, but I'm not the most flexible person in the world so I could only manage to turn my head about ninety degrees. I sighed, laying my head on the floor. The door opened, and a woman came out.

She was tall, but I think most of the height was in her high heels. Those things were stilettos! She opened the door, and dragged me by the back of my shirt.

I watched her as she wove through the halls, dragging me behind her.

I tried to speak, but there was a ball of cotton in my mouth. It was no use to try to spit it out since I had a gag as well.

The woman finally entered a room where she started typing into the computer. I tried to mumble, but she wouldn't turn her head my way.

Eventually she aimed a machine at me. I tried to shrink back, but there was nothing to shrink into. The woman pressed a button, and the machine zapped me.

* * *

I started falling. I tried to scream, but my vocal cords didn't want to work.

The ground was getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the grass as I fell to my doom.

Closer.

Closer.

Water.

Wait, water?

I opened my eyes and saw a few people who I knew too well.

"Are you okay?" Cry asked. I nodded, too dazed to speak.

"What's your name?" Sky asked.

"Kasumi." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" He smiled. "I'm Sky, but you can call me Adam."

"Everyone calls you Adam." Deadlox said.

"And everyone calls you a butt-head!"

"Hi, my name is Ty, but apparently my 'friends' call me Butt-Head." I smiled.

"Well, my friends call me Kazi."

"Kama-kazi?" Sky said.

"No, just Kazi."

"Oh, okay!"

There was the sound of two girls screaming. I looked up and saw the two voices. Ha, I saw voices.

Two girls fell into the pool of water. I didn't recognize them, but a thought at the back of my head suggested that one of them was the person who had groaned. Cry helped both of them up.

One girl had brown hair with black bangs and red streaks, as well as cat ears. There were two red markings. One was above her left eye the other below her right. She also had red eyes. She had on boots and gloves that looked like paws. There was a red and black diamond on the back of her shirt as well as a black and red striped tail, and a brown skirt.

The other girl had bangs as well, but her's was a blonde-cream-orange color, with assorted streaks of blue, purple, pink and cream-blonde while the rest of her hair was cream-blonde. She has a music note design on her cheek. She has a purple heart over her left eye.

She was wearing a cream shirt, and a pink and white striped tie. A stripe of the orange was going down her back. Her shorts had a purple and blue heart on the left side. She had boots and gloves that looked like the other girl's, but they're different colors. Pink first and then purple on her left glove, purple then orange-cream color on her right glove. Her boots follow a similar pattern; blue then pink on the left one and orange then blue on the right.

She had a tail that was blue with pink dots.

Both of them introduced themselves.

The first girl's name was Ramalama which cracked Sky up.

"RAMALAMA DING DONG!"

"Can I punch him?"

"Sure." Deadlox said.

"OW!"

"You can only call me Rama!"

The second girl's name was Rhythm. Her name didn't crack Sky up. Or maybe he feared getting punched again. Any of the two could be possible.

"So, what's happening?" I asked.

"Well," Sky started explaining, with Deadlox and Cry adding in details he had missed.

"So, we're part of a science experiment?!" Rama exclaimed.

"That's insane!"

"I know!" Sky said. "But it's the truth."

"I don't believe it!" I exclaimed. "How haven't they been found out?"

"Dunno. Probably bribe someone, or something like that." Deadlox said.

"So we're going to be here for a while?" I asked. Sky sighed.

"Yeah, longer than we hoped for anyway."

**So, I've been diagnosed with a very serious case of writers block. I know. I'm going to die.**

**Not really, it just feels like it since I can't get anything done. I've been stuck for quite a while. I don't know why! It's driving me nuts to tell you the truth. I'm probably not going to update for a while. **

**Or maybe I will. Hopefully this little fork in the road will get sorted out soon. **

**I hope it does. **

**Anyway, as always, later Legends!**


	18. Chapter 17

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

**Hooray! It's been forever since I've updated this story!**

**HOW WONDERFUL IS THAT?!**

**I probably shouldn't delay it any longer...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 17!**

Chapter 17

"Who are they?" Sky asked. I looked over at Kazi, Rama, and Rhythm. Their eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

"Their names are Rama, Kazi, and Rhythm." I explained.

"Th-there's two of you!" Kazi stuttered.

"I forgot to mention that didn't I?" I remarked.

"YES YOU DID!" All three girls yelled at me.

"Well, turns out this is an alternate dimension, so our Minecraft account is real."

"Weird." Rama remarked. "Even for us."

"I can't believe it either." I admitted.

"What we need to do now is get all of you home." Sky said. "Once we do that, this whole ordeal will fix itself."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Well, according to him," he pointed at me. "The 'game' ends when you slay the Ender Dragon even though Deadlox and I have slain the beast many times."

"Do you hear two people talking at the end? You know, tell a story about how the world was created?" I asked.

"No, but I think Enderlox has."

"Enderlox?" Rhythm asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Isn't he supposed to be evil?" There was a tense air in the room.

"He used to be evil."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sky stood up. "I'm going to look for a strong hold."

"I-I'll come with you." I said.

"No!" He sounded somewhat angry. " You should stay here."

"Wh-why?"

"Because I need some time to think." I couldn't argue with that considering he's a pretty logical guy.

"What's his problem?" Rama asked.

"I don't know. He's just always like that." I sighed.

"You'd think he'd lighten up at the sight of us beautiful ladies!" Rhythm chimed in.

Deadlox came running in.

"Where's Sky?"

"Just missed him." I said.

"Which way did he go?" I pointed in the direction. "Thanks Adam." Deadlox threw open the door, and ran out.

"And then there were six."

"Six?" Rama asked.

"Yep. Six."

I saw Sky, and ran up to him.

"What?!" He asked, sounding agitated.

"What's wrong?"

"It's those girls!"

"What about them? I thought they were nice."

"Something about them just rubs me the wrong way!"

"I think you're just paranoid."

"Maybe you're just too soft." I laughed.

"Says the one who believe Ty and Adam."

"You believed them too!"

"Because you believed them." Sky opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon-after. I smiled. "You don't trust anybody."

"I trusted you!"

"I was eight! I don't think an eight year old would slit your throat in your sleep."

"True, but what if they were mentally unstable."

"Are you insinuating that I'm mentally unstable."

"Are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"That would explain why you like TNT so much."

"Blowing stuff up is fun!"

"So is killing to some people."

"You really want to win this argument."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"I'm serious! I think you're just crazy!"

"Nah, I think you're the crazy one."

"No, you."

"I'm not even going to start that."

"Yes you are." I started walking away. "DON'T LEAVE ME SENPAI!"

"Too late." I started walking back to the house. Adam started following me.

"Notice me Senpai!" I didn't even respond. "SENPAI!"

"So this is what its come to. Not even my Senpai will talk to me." I continues to walk.

"C'mon Ty, just say one thing to me."

"Thing." Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Ty, can you please have a conversation with me?"

"Okay, how 'bout the weather?"

"Ah, you know it's like freakin' Seattle!" It started pouring. "What did I tell you!? SEATTLE!"

"Let's just hope there isn't a Kracken around." I was thrown in the air. I tried to morph into a bird, and managed to before I hit the ground.

Adam had run away, and teleported me with him.

"Th-thanks Adam." I said and we both ran away.

"You're back!" Cry said. "What was wrong?"

"Nothing." Sky said. "I just needed to get some fresh air." Cry tilted his head to the side, but said nothing.

"Have any luck finding a stronghold?" Adam asked.

"No," Sky said, sighing. "Sadly you'll be staying here for a while."

"Sadly?" Adam retorted. "What's all this talk about sadly?"

"Well, you don't want to be here. I don't want _you _to be here. It's pretty much a lose-lose situation if you stay."

"Wow, you're such a nice person." Adam muttered.

"I heard that."

"Good. I wanted you to hear it!" Sky just walked out. This time I didn't follow after him. If he wants to get himself killed that's his business. I'm not going to worry about-

I started running after him.

"What's wrong with me?!" I muttered as I chased Sky through the forest.

**So, I feel horrible.**

**Sky: You should.**

**Adam: We finally agree on something.**

**Me: Great, it has to be bad if those two are agreeing.**

**Sky: You're right. Especially since I'm nothing like this joker.**

**Adam: Uh, news flash! I'm YOU!**

**Sky: I'm still not convinced of that.**

**Adam: Fine I'll show you-**

**Me: Alright, that's enough out of you two! So, later Legends!**


	19. Chapter 18

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 18

Mitch had woken up.

"Are we finally here?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said. "Now all we have to do is get to Central New York."

"Wait..." Alesa said, eyebrows raised in surprise. "We're here already?"

"Well, not _here _here, but we are in New York."

"You'd better find a parking place, or somewhere to keep your car. NYC is crowded."

"I know." I said, finding a parking spot, and marking it on the map in my phone. "So, now we need to find Central New York."

"Hm..." Mitch rubbed his chin. "Central Park maybe."

"That might be it."

"There's more than one Central." Alesa retorted. "You can't forget Grand Central Station."

"But that wouldn't be a good place to meet." I said. "Especially if these people specialize in kidnapping."

"Well neither is Central Park."

"Touche. We'll look at Central Park first, then if they aren't there, we'll go to Grand Central Station."

We took a subway to Central Park. It was a new experience since I've never riden in a subway before. It's nothing special though. Just riding in an underground monorail.

"Has it even been ten days?" I checked the date on my phone.

"I think so."

"Alright then." Mitch said, grabbing his backpack.

"Wait, was there a time?" Alesa asked.

"No." I checked the time. "It's only eight in the morning, and I don't think any evil masterminds meet at eight."

"Probably not. They're too cool. They have to meet at eight 'o one!" Mitch said, causing a smile to creep onto my face.

"No, eight 'o two!"

"How about eight 'o now?" Alesa said as a complete stranger by us, dropping a note. Mitch picked it up, scanning it quickly before passing it to me.

_Meet me at the café down the block. I'll be waiting._

"A café? Why would you meet at a café?!" Mitch said. I couldn't think of a reason to meet at a café either.

"Should we go?" I asked. There were a few beats of silence. "I mean, we don't have another choice. It's the only lead we have." Mitch and Alesa nodded. "Then it's settled, we'll go to the café." I stood up, starting to walk away, when I noticed that neither Mitch nor Alesa had gotten up. "What's wrong?" I asked, starting to feel impatient.

"I don't know about this." Mitch said.

"We don't know that guy." Alesa added in.

"Well, it's the only lead we have, and I'm willing to follow it." They still wouldn't budge. "Look, I'm going whether you are or not." I turned around. They stayed put. "This is all we have to go on, and if you don't want to pursue it, then that's fine by me!" I walked towards the café, not looking back. I didn't hear any footsteps.

_Well Seto, looks like you'll be going on a solo mission._

Great... Is it too late to walk away?

_It was too late to walk away the moment you decided to try to find Ty and Adam._

"Alright... he said it was around the-" Someone jumped me from behind causing me to thrash around violently. "Let me go!" I screamed. I tried to fight against them, but this person was stronger, and -most likely- taller, making resistance futile.

I was finally pushed until I felt the sensation of falling. I tried to scream, but my voice just wouldn't work as I plummeted farther...

Farther...

Farther...

Until I hit something soft, and bounced up before being able to yank the blindfold off my head.

What I noticed was something I didn't expect at all.

* * *

"Seto's been gone a while..." Alesa muttered, looking down at a non-existant watch.

I don't know why I didn't go with Seto...

I felt a sense of impending doom. Wow, that's such a cliché term, but I guess it's cliché for that exact reason. But the real question is why I hadn't gone with Seto if I had, had this cliché sense.

"We should go look for him." I muttered, subconsciously getting up out of the bench. Alesa followed suit as we started walking in the direction Seto went.

"The guy said the café was just around the corner..." I mumbled, slowly rounding the corner. "So it should be... Huh?" There wasn't a café there. "Was the guy-" My thoughts were interrupted as Alesa let out a sharp scream.

Before I could turn around, a blindfold was thrown over my eyes, and a pair of hands clamped my arms into an akward position.

"L-Let us go!" I screamed, trying to fight against the attacker. I couldn't do much though, considering the fact that no matter how I moved, pain would shoot up my arms, causing me to cringe. I could hear Alesa struggling as we were pushed forward. Their grip on my arms became tighter as I heard a latch release, and a trap door slam into the ground. I heard Alesa's scream become fainter and fainter, but I had no clue as to why.

That is until I was pushed in there myself.

Remember that sense of impending doom I had?

Well, it turns out I was right.

My sight hadn't been taken away, but I was bound at the hands and feet.

Great... now I'm probably going to die.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"That I can't disclose." A woman said, slowly typing something on a machine.

"So, you're not going to tell me your plan or anything like that?"

"Hell no! I'm not that cliché!" She exclaimed suddenly causing me to flinch.

"It was just a question." I muttered under my breath.

"Well it was a stupid one!"

_Does she have bionic hearing or something?_

She stopped typing, and her ears seemed to perk up.

_Suspicion confirmed._

"Looks like your friends have arrived." It took a minute or two for them to finally hit what looked to be one of those crash pad like the ones people use in action movies. Alesa was the first to land, Mitch managed to get his blindfold off before she had even touched down on the ground.

"Seto?" He sounded surprised.

"H-Hi..." I murmured, not wanting to make eye contact. Especially since I was in a rather awkward position...

"Wha-what do you want?" Alesa asked, pulling the blindfold off her head.

"Well, some would say powers, and others would say I just want to rid this world of the stupid."

"And what's your real motive?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Neither."

"Huh?" Mitch asked, inching towards me.

"I'm looking at a bigger picture. Science."

"Science?" I wasn't expecting that... Science huh?

"Yes. I'm doing this for advancement in the field of trans dimensional travel."

_That's not possible... I-it can't be..._

"H-how is that possible?" Alesa asked.

"Well, it took a while of course, but once we jumped those hurdles it was no problem at all."

"So... are we... You know?"

"Of course!" She sounded so cheerful it made me sick... To think someone would take pride in kidnapping someone. For something as crazy as trans dimensional travel! "Of course, you have no say in the matter since you're already down here, and one of you can barely move - let alone escape!"

_This woman is insane!_

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I can assure you it's all for the future of this country!" One thing was starting to bother me though...

"Has anyone died because of this-this 'experiment'?"

"Oh, of course! But the only time people died during the traveling period was in the early stages of its building and testing process." I had the distinct taste of bile in my throat as she continued. "But the others died of natural causes." She called the names of a couple of people, and two men came out of a door. "If you would, please tie those two up."

Mitch tried to run away, but one of the guys caught him before he could do anything. They were both thrown down next to me.

"Now this is the fun part..." She pressed some buttons on a control panel, and the machine came to life. Alesa was zapped before us, and disappeared instantly.

"Alesa!" We both called out.

"Oh don't worry, there's a good chance she'll survive." She aimed the machine at both of us. "You I'm not so sure of." We were both hit with a beam that caused my stomach to flip, and distort, sending pain shooting through me.

Only when both of us were placed in a room was I aware of how drastic a turn this whole situation had taken.

**Well, I haven't updated in forever, and I have no excuses...**

**I'll tell you right now that I've resolved to no longer make the promise that I'm going to update soon since soon can mean any time span.**

**But I have written the next chapter...**

**SO THERE'S THAT! Yay!**

**Later Legends!**


	20. Chapter 19

Welcome to Minecraft You'll Never Leave...

Chapter 19

"Mitch, you're not calling or picking up."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Log said. I nodded.

"First Adam and Ty go missing. Now Mitch is gone too."

"And Seto, and Alesa"

"Them too?!" This couldn't possibly get any worse.

You just jinxed it.

"We have to report this!" Log said, pulling out his phone. He typed in a number. "Yes, I would like to report missing people..." I listened to his conversation. Eventually he started sounding agitated. "No don't hang-" He threw his phone on the table. "Shit. The police can't do anything!"

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"They said that just because our friends don't pick up their phones doesn't mean they're missing."

"So our friends are screwed."

"Pretty much."

"Isn't that wonderful." I looked down at my phone. My background was of Mitch and I. Together. I'll never see him again if we can't find him. "Why did the operator hang up?"

"I offended them when I asked why they weren't going to do anything."

"Why wouldn't they want to help people? You'd think that they'd want to do anything that would help." I said, shaking my head while standing up. "We have to take matters into our own hands!"

"Should we get reinforcements?" I thought about it.

"Only when we absolutely need them. Right now I think we're good." Log nodded, standing up.

"Where should we go first?"

"Well, Mitch lives here."

"Isn't his car outside?" I looked out the window.

"Yeah, it is." I opened the door, and inspected the car. The keys weren't there, and it had a tow cable attached to it. "He was towing something."

"What do you think it was?"

"Probably someone else's car." I inspected the rest of the driveway, but couldn't find any trace of another car. Something caught my attention when I was walking back inside. There were scratch marks around the lock. "Someone tried to get in!"

"What?"

"Yeah, from the looks of it they succeeded."

"But the door was locked when we came back from our trip."

"I know. The only person here was Mitch."

"Do you think."

"I don't think." I said, looking for my keys. "I know. Someone kidnapped Mitch."

"Do you think the same thing happened to Adam, Alesa, Ty, and Seto?"

"Probably."

"Where should we look?" Log asked with a look that told me he was completely lost.

"Seto's the closest."

"Then we'll go there!" I opened the door to my car, and started the engine. "Let's go."

* * *

"Seto?" I called knocking on his door. I tried the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Do you know if Seto has a hidden key?"

"No," I pulled the mat in front of the door away. There wasn't anything under it. "What about that mailbox?" Log pointed to the mailbox next to Seto's front door. I opened it, and pulled out a key. Sticking it in the key hole, I opened the door.

"Where should we look first?" Let's work our way up." I said, and we started looking through the house as best we could. It was about thirty minutes before we got to his bedroom.

There was a desk with a note on it.

_Call Ty and Adam._

"So he was looking for them too." I said.

"That means Mitch hadn't gone missing yet."

"They were kidnapped at different times." I looked around the room for anything else. I didn't find anything note worthy.

"We should check Ty's house. There might be something there." I was about to leave the room when I eyed something on the ground. I picked it up, and unfolded it.

_He's not here. Check everywhere. We can't let him get away._

"What'd you find?" Log asked.

"Someone's after Seto."

"Seto?! That's not possible. He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I can't believe it either." I heard a shuffling noise, and I froze. Log cocked his head to the side.

"Jerome? Wha-" He was hit upside the head.

"Tyler!" Log collapsed to the ground. I looked at a person who was eyeing me. "What do you want?!" I called out. The person hit the side of my head, causing the world to blend together. I tried to take a couple of steps, but fell to the ground just as the world faded to black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. There was a girl standing over me. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Oh, you're awake. I'm really sorry about the way you were brought here. I told them to be gentle. I want to help you find your friends."

"Okay, first what do you mean by them?"

"The guys that work for me. They can't grasp the concept of being gentle."

"Hmmm?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I saw Log, his face turned towards the ground. His head lifted, and turned towards me. "Wha- what happened?"

"I'm gonna help you find your friends."

"Do you know what happened to them?" I asked.

"Well, my research team and I couldn't find much, but from what we gathered, your friends were taken by the same person along with many others."

"So, this isn't some random, isolated deal? More people were kidnapped?"

"Sadly yes. "

"Well we have to do something about it don't we?" Log said.

"We will. I'm Anika by the way."

"Jerome." I stood up, holding out my hand. "And that's Tyler." Log nodded. "Just one question. You're not going to betray us are you?"

"No, this isn't some cliché story where it turns out I'm the real villain. You watch too many movies."

"I do," I admitted. "So, how are we going to go about finding our friends?"

"Well, what we have here is something we recently developed." Anika handed me a small remote.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't TV remotes been around for a few years?"

"It's not a Tv remote!" She took it from my hands, and pressed a button. I stared at the spot where she used to be, then at her new location a few meters away.

"I don't think that'll change channels that effectively." Log said, causing Anika to smile.

"How is this going to help us find them?" I asked. "Well, I guess the more important question is do you know who took our friends?"

"I have a hunch. There was a woman who was in my advanced engineering class. She was really good, but I did better, which made her bitter." I bit back a laugh. "Something funny?"

"I just guess you're a poet and you didn't even know it." Anika just rolled her eyes.

"She started stealing my projects, notes, anything she thought would make her better than me."

"Why do you think it was her?" Log asked.

"One of the machine blueprints I was working on went missing. I'm not completely sure but I think she did it." Anika handed me the teleporter. I shifted it between my hands.

"What about this?"

"I still have the blueprints for that one."

"So what would the machine do if the blueprints weren't stolen?"

"It was a teleporter. More specifically a teleporter I made to explore different dimensions."

"What about this teleporter?" I asked.

"This can't go to other dimensions. That's probably their blueprints never went missing." I stuck my hands in my pockets. My fingers found the note.

"I found this note." Anika took it from me.

"This is her hand writing."

"So, that means."

"She kidnapped your friends."

"So, our friends are in a different dimension?" Log asked.

"Most likely." The teleporter felt heavy in my hands.

"Could we use this?"

"I could re-wire it, but it'll take a while."

"Then lets just hope no one's in a dimension where they could get killed." Anika laughed. It sounded nervous which wasn't very reassuring.

**Guess what? I added more characters. These I think will actually stay in the 'real' world, because I need them here. If that makes sense... I don't really know if it does.**


End file.
